Mi Otro Yo
by EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa
Summary: Dos personas encerradas en un mismo cuerpo, con personalidades totalmente opuestas, pero con un gusto en común: Una chica. Porque la vida no es fácil, y las cosas no siempre son tan simples como aparentan... Y ese era el caso de Edward y Anthony ...
1. Nueva Ciudad

**Hola! a Todos Los que lean esto **

**por fin me he decido volver aunque no este muy segura se que tal vez con sus comentarios me decida completamente **

**Como todos saben los personajes aqui usados no son de mi propiedad perteneces a Stephanie Meyer **

**si tienen alguna duda de que es lo que trata este fic no duden en hacérmela llegar **

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Nueva Cuidad **

**Edward POV **

–Mamá… enserio tenemos que irnos –

Comencé a empacar todos mis discos en una enorme caja mientras, mi madre me veía desde el umbral de mi puerta.

–Edward creo que esto te vendrá bien –

–a mi si… -comencé a sonreír –a Anthony no –reí

–me arreglare con el –musito mi madre –después de todo también es mi hijo –

En ocasiones era tan extraño hablar de mi mismo como si fuera otra persona

–pero… Forks –por mucho que no me gustara andar de fiesta en fiesta me haría falta la ciudad –

–la oportunidad que le ofrecieron a tu padre es muy buena –

–claro –suspire

–no olvides nada –dijo antes de irse

Continúe empacando mis discos, cosa que me llevo mucho tiempo, y seguí con mis libros las películas, tenía cinco grandes cajas apiladas junto a la puerta, comencé a empacar mi ropa, y después la de Anthony en realidad, no podía creer que me pusiera esa ropa

–mamá ya termine –anuncie mientras bajaba las escaleras

–bien… el camión acaba de llegar –

En cuanto dijo esto varios hombres vestidos con uniforme comenzaron a entrar llevarse las cosas que se encontraban en el living y por las ventanas pude ver el enorme camion de mudansas

–¿Dónde están Alice y Emmett? –pregunte al notar que solo ella y yo nos encontrábamos en casa

-Fueron a centro comercial –sonrió ligeramente –Alice dijo que no se iría de Chicago sin una última salida de compras –comencé a escuchar un murmullo en la sala y volví a enfocar mi mirada ahí.

–tengan cuidado con eso –ordene al ver como los 5 encargados de la mudanza trataban de levantar mi piano. Uno de ellos me miro y asintió – ¿y papá? –

–en el hospital –suspiro –estaba arreglando los últimos detalles de su traslado –mi madre siguió revoloteando en la cocina –y a solo nos queda esta noche aquí –exclamo emocionada –aunque –agrego –extrañare esta casa –murmuro triste

–¿a qué hora nos iremos mañana? –

–el avión sale a las 8am tenemos que estar una hora antes… haz tus cuentas… nos ahorra tiempo el no traer equipaje… ¿quieres merendar? –pregunto cambiando de tema

–no tengo hambre –murmure con cara de asco

–Edward… -me reprendió suavemente –tienes que comer mejor –

–lo se… -suspire –pero el dolor de cabeza hizo que me dieran nauseas y la verdad no tengo estomago para probar bocado –

–cariño… -susurro, caminando hacia mí para acariciando mi cabello como cuando era pequeño – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –cuestiono

–tome medicina… - trate de justificarme –solamente no quería preocuparte –

–tendremos que hablar eso con tu padre… esos dolores de cabeza están aumentado y no me gusta –negó con la cabeza repetidas veces

–mamá no creo que sea necesario… el doctor dijo que podría ser peor que simples dolores de cabeza –

–lo se… lo sé –suspiro –pero me preocupa –susurro mientras me abrazaba

–estoy bien –intente tranquilizarla –además ya no es tan malo como antes… solo es extraño –

-¿Esme? –escuche la voz de mi padre provenir de la puerta principal

–en la cocina –dijo esme alzando la voz. Antes de soltarme completamente me dio un beso en la frente y suspiro

–hola –saludo Carlisle

Me encantaba ver a mis padres interactuar, siempre derrochaban amor por los poros

"_desde cuando eres tan cursi" –_la arrogante voz en mi cabeza apareció

–cállate –susurre lo suficientemente bajo para que mis padres no escucharan

Volviendo al tema, son muy afectuosos entre ellos, Carlisle haría lo que siempre, caminaría hasta ella y besaría sus dos mejillas antes de besarla en los labios, se mirarían a los ojos unos segundos y después sonreirían con un par de recién casados

–Edward… -la voz de mi padre me saco de mis cavilaciones mentales –hable con tu psicoterapeuta y ya mando tu expediente con un colega suyo a forks podrás empezar la semana entrante –

"_genial… terapia" –_dijo con sarcasmo. Como siempre no me había hecho caso y seguía molestando

–que parte de que te callaras no entendiste –exclame irritado

–Edward –me regaño Esme. Entonces comprendí la situación parecía que todo se lo había dicho a Carlisle

–lo siento –me disculpe mientras masajeaba mis sienes –no era a ustedes… es que es irritante –murmure. Ellos comprendieron inmediatamente y sonrieron leventemente mis discusiones mentales eran comunes –saldré a tomar algo de aire –me puse de pie y los deje en la cocina, cuando salía al jardín el aire frio de mediados de inverno dio directo en mi rostro

Extrañaría esta cuidad pero tal vez si necesitaba nuevos aires, camine por el jardín hasta llegar a la vieja hamaca que colgaba entre dos árboles, subí en ella sin problemas. Me recosté y no sé en qué momento caí dormido

Una suave balanceo comenzó a despertarme, cuando abrí los ojos note que ya había anochecido entonces me gire y vi un rostro mirándome fijamente

–oye… me matas de un susto –recrimine sentándome, todo el sueño que podría tener se había esfumando por completo

–mamá dijo que fueras a cenar –exclamo la vocecilla de la enana

–está bien… -de un salto baje de la hamaca y comencé a caminar al lado de alice hacia la puerta – ¿Qué me trajiste pequeña duende? –pregunte

–¿Cómo…? –

–yo todo lo sé… -reí

Cuando entramos a la claridad de la casa y comenzamos a caminar hacia el comedor pude contemplar detenidamente que llevaba puesto y gemí de horror

–madre… el holgazán de Edward dejo ropa para mi… esta es horrible –

–no lo sé… revisa en tu habitación –comencé a subir las escaleras cuando la voz de alice me detuvo

–espera tienes que ver esto –salió de mi campo de visión dando pequeños saltitos. A los pocos segundos regreso y se paro frente a mí -¿Qué te parece? –

Cuando alcance a notar lo que sostenía frente a ella, una chamarra de piel negra

–esta genial enana –elogie mientras se la quitaba de las manos

–¿Qué manera es esa de hablarle a tu hermana? –me regaño Esme

–lo siento… ¿Qué mas tienes para mí? –sonreí

–nada –dijo alice con cara inocente

–claro que si hay mas… lo veo en tu cara –dije señalándola con la mano

–ah… está bien –del su bolsillo saco un caja y me la entrego. Era un estuche de lentes de sol

–Alice en Forks no hay sol –señale confundido –para que quiero lentes de sol? –

–no me importa que no haya sol se verán geniales con la chamarra y estaban en oferta –casi grito

–está bien alice… me encantan –

–que bien ahora dámelas… las guardare –regreso sus pasos hacia la sala

–chicos a cenar –grito Esme

–ya voy mamá… solo me cambio de ropa –

–he dicho ahora –ordeno

–pero… -

–Anthony Cullen dije ahora –

–ya voy mamá –resignado me dirigí al comedor

En un intento de arreglar la horrible ropa de Edward arremangue las mangas y como llevaba una playera debajo la desabroche, despeine mas mi cabello y después me senté en la mesa del comedor

–te vistes como un mojigato –le dije a mi cabeza

"_no me importa" –_escuche su voz gruñir cada palabra

–pues debería… así nunca tendremos novia–

Comencé a comer y platicamos entre todos Carlisle nos anuncio que ya había hecho los trámites para la escuela

–papá –comenzó Alice –hay centro comercial en Forks? –pregunto

La mire como diciendo "¿que clase de pregunta es esa? –

–lo siento cariño pero no… pero puedes ir a port angeles, a Olimpia o a Seattle –mi padre sonrió al ver la expresión del rostro de Alice

Alice se enfurruño en su lugar. Aunque siguió comiendo al mismo tiempo refunfuñaba cosas como "maldito pueblo olvidado de dios" Nosotros solo reíamos y continuamos comiendo

–Anthony… -escuche mi nombre y alce la cabeza –el primer día de clases tenemos que ir a hablar con el director –señalo

–es necesario… no quiero volver a ser el loco de la escuela –murmure. Mis padres y mis hermanos me miraron comprendiendo, mi vida escolar no había sido la mejor después de que todos se enteraron de mi problema

–lo siento hijo pero es necesario –asentí sin muchas ganas y continúe comiendo

Cuando la cena concluyo nos mandaron a dormir a todos que mañana nos iríamos temprano.

Me fui a mi habitación decidido a escuchar algo de música, pero entonces recordé que ya no había ni reproductor ni discos, fui a mi mochila que sería lo único que llevaría mañana en el avión y saque mi ipod, pase por alto las tontas y aburridas canciones de música clásica de Edward y puse algo de buen rock.

Me recosté sobre mi cama ya solo cubierta por unas sabanas y me relaje por completo, después de darle varias vueltas a la lista de reproducción me quede dormido

–Edward ya levántate –gruñí entre dientes por qué no me dejaban dormir –Anthony –

–ya voy… -murmure en medio de un bostezo –

–nos vamos en 45 minutos date prisa –escuche los pasos de mi madre cuando se alejo del cuarto y cerró la puerta

Con desgana me levante, última vez que dormía con jeans. Fui hasta el baño de mi habitación, ya abría tiempo de ducharme en Forks, me lave la cara y dientes, fui hasta mi mochila para sacar ropa limpia

–enserio que eres un mojigato –exclame cuando saque la camisa blanca de la mochila, lo único decente que había ahí eran unos converse negros

Salí de mi habitación y camine hacia la de alice

–enana –dije mientras tocaba la puerta

–¿Qué pasa? –me pregunto ya que abrió la puerta

–necesito esa chamarra y esos lentes –

–claro –sonrió ampliamente mientras de al lado de su puerta tomaba una bolsa y me la entregaba

–gracias –sonreí y camine de regreso a mi habitación

Me cambie de ropa, el pantalón de mezclilla negro era algo más ajustado de los que solía usar Edward, lo que me pareció bueno, me puse la camisa blanca dejando dos botones abiertos y encima las chamarra, pase mis manos por mi cabello para acomodarlo o bueno desacomodarlo, me puse los zapatos y los lentes.

Puse las pocas cosas que quedaban en la habitación en mi mochila me la colgué del hombro y baje de dos en dos las escaleras

–estoy listo –anuncie al pie de las escaleras

–vez… -exclamo alice que estaba de pie junto a la puerta –los lentes combinan con la chamarra –

–si enana –

–Anthony –me reprendió mi madre

–lo siento –murmure –no puedo evitarlo –me excuse

–hora de irnos –apareció diciendo Carlisle al tiempo que un claxon se escuchaba fuera de la casa –el taxi a llegado –

Todos dimos una última mirada a la que había sido nuestro hogar por muchos años y subimos al taxi. Por desgracia como no cabíamos todos Alice se tuvo que sentar sobre mis piernas

–enana podrías dejar de brincar –dije exasperado

–no –y haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras siguió brincado sobre mis piernas

Llegamos al aeropuerto y mientras nuestros padres arreglaban el papeleo del vuelo, yo fui a ver si encontraba algo interesante de comer

Distraídamente camine por el aeropuerto y después comprarme un café, regrese a mi lugar junto con mis hermanos

–falta mucho para irnos –pregunte –estoy aburrido –

–no en unos minutos vamos a comenzar a abordar –nos tranquilizo Esme

Gracias al cielo fue cierto y después de unos minutos nos llamaron para abordar el avión que nos llevaría a Seattle después de un par de horas de vuelo incluyendo la hora de avioneta que hicimos de Seattle a Port Angeles, una camioneta que había sido enviada por el hospital nos recogió y nos llevo hasta la que sería nuestra nueva casa

Forks, localizado en la península olimpic al noreste del estado de Washington. El lugar más lluvioso de los estados unidos, pero podría ser peor ¿verdad?

–esto es como una planeta perdido –dije cuando pasamos el letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Forks" –es demasiado verde –no había nada mas que no fueran arboles, pinos y musgo

–según tengo entendido –comenzó Carlisle –a unos kilómetros del pueblo hay una reserva, donde se puede practicar surf –

–pero… -dijo Emmett pensativo –no sabemos surf –

–bueno pueden aprender –dijo ahora Esme

El camino continúo en silencio y estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando la camioneta entro en un camino escabroso

–llegamos –anunciaron al unisonó nuestros padres cuando la camioneta se detuvo, cuando bajamos por los menos mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta

Esta casa era mucho mejor que la de chicago, contaba con al menos 4 habitaciones más y un piso extra. Escondida en la espesura del bosque, la casa estaba solamente rodeada de arboles

–me encanta –chillo alice dando saltitos

–me tengo que ir Dr. Cullen –dijo quien nos había traído –espero que les guste Forks –se despidió estrechando las manos con mi padre y regreso a la camioneta para salir por donde había llegado

–bien ¿Qué les parece si entramos? –nos alentaron

Abrieron la puerta y la mayoría de los muebles era los de la casa de chicago, pero había algunos nuevos, alcance a distinguir el piano de Edward al fondo del recibidor

-alice tu habitación es la segunda puerta en el segundo piso… emmett la tercera y Anthony tienes todo el tercer piso para ti –por eso es que amaba a mi mamá

–genial –exclame

–esto es injusto porque él tiene un piso para el solo –reclamo emmett haciendo un tonto puchero

–Emmett crees que desde el tercer piso se pueda escapara como suele hacerlo –le dijo suavemente

–entonces es por eso –trate de sonar ofendido pero creo que nadie me creyó

–sabes que es cierto hijo… -me dijo sonriendo Esme y como siempre eso deshizo cualquier tipo de enojo que pudiera tener –sus cosas están acomodadas… bueno solamente sus muebles lo demás lo acomodaran ustedes así que vallan –nos mando

Subimos las escaleras Alice y Emmett se quedaron él en segundo piso y yo seguí de largo hasta el tercero, ellos tenían razón no me podría escapara por la ventana a menos que quisiera morir y no quiero eso, cuando las escaleras terminaron encontré un pequeño pasillo y una sola puerta en el.

Camine lentamente hacia ella y cuando la abrí, sonreí involuntariamente la habitación era del tamaño del todo el piso, la pared sur que se supone da al jardín de atrás es de vidrio completamente con un maravillosa vista del bosque

En una de las paredes había dos puerta supuse el baño y el armario, fui a abrirlas ambas y el baño era grande y completamente blanco con algunos detalles en negro y gris y el armario igual de grande, tomando en cuenta que mi guardarropa es casi tan grande como el de Alice estaba bien, con la diferencia de que el mío es de dos personas

Volví a dirigir mí vista a la habitación, las paredes estaban pintadas de color gris un tono muy suave, la cama tenía la cabecera pegada a la pared de cristal, estaba cubierta por un cobertor completamente negro y muchas almohadas blancas

Estaba justo al lado de la pared de cristal estaba mi sofá de cuero negro note que había dos pares de puertas en el cristal que daban a un delgado balcón a lo largo de la habitación

Había un mueble justo enfrente de la cama con mi reproductor de música y mi una pantalla, en la pared contraria, cubriendo toda la pared había un estante de madera negra donde supuse podría poner todos los Cd's y al lado mi par de guitarras

Toda la habitación me encantaba sobre todo porque todo era blanco, negro y gris, entonces repare en las 5 cajas apiladas a lado de la puerta y las maletas gigantes llenas de ropa. Gemí internamente, tendría que acomodar todo eso

Deje de lamentarme y comencé a por la ropa cargue las maletas hasta el armario, entre el cuarto que era el armario y en la pared frente a la puerta había dos columnas de cajones y a los lados tubos llenos de ganchos de madera y en la pared restante un estante parecido al de los libros solo que este estaba dividido en cuadros para los zapatos y mis sombreros, comencé a sacar toda la ropa, colgando y guardando de un lado y de otro, el lado derecho seria de Edward y el izquierdo mío

Después de más de una hora termine colgando mi último sombrero, metí mis cosas en el baño, mi shampoo, cepillo de dientes, de cabello y esas cosas, abrí unos gabinetes y vi que estaba repleto de grandes toallas blancas

Cerré las puertas del baño y el armario y me recosté en el sofá para descansar un poco. Un punzada de dolor me cruzo la cabeza, cerré los ojos esperando que pasara, comencé a sentir esa extraña sensación de inconsciencia y cuando abrí los ojos me confundí

La habitación que se encontraba frente a mí, me era totalmente desconocida, me puse de pie desorientado y busque la puerta para salir

–Mamá –grite caminando escaleras abajo

–¿Qué pasa? -pregunto al verme al pie de las escaleras

–¿Dónde estamos? –pregunte en un susurro

–en Forks –respondió con una cálida sonrisa comprensiva

A pesar de todos los años de tratamiento que he recibido, todavía en algunas ocasiones tenía lagunas en la memoria

–ok… ¿la habitación negra es mía? –Ella asintió -¿y mi piano? –

–no lo pudieron subir al tercer piso… pero ahí está –examine el recibidor con la mirada y al fondo descubrí mi piano

–está bien… me voy arriba –volví mis pasos por las escaleras y entonces vi como vestía, esa ropa yo la había elegido excepto la chamarra y lo lentes que traía en la cabeza

"_déjalos… son nuevos y están geniales" _–en ocasiones esto era lo que más detestaba

–eres molesto –dije entre dientes

"_tu un mojigato y ¿Qué? –_

–calma Tony –dije burlón –no hay por qué pelear -

"_tienes razón Eddie…" -_regreso en un tono burlo igual al mío –_"mejor muévete y acomoda las cosas que hacen falta" –_

Negué con la cabeza y continúe mi ascenso por las escaleras. De nuevo en la habitación comencé a acomodar las cajas de discos y libros

–Mañana será un nuevo día –pensé

Y no sabría decir a ciencia cierta quién lo enfrentaría si Edward o Anthony

* * *

hey hey que tal pz espero que no les haya parecido tal terrible, este es el unico cap que tengo escrito de la historia asi que tal vez con un par de comentarios pueda escribir el siguiente

disculpen si tengo horrores de otorgrafia pero bueno siempre se me pasan

hasta luego les mando un abrazo a donde quieran que esten


	2. Primer Día

**Hola! a todos**

**mil Gracias por el recibimiento que tuvo la historia fue mejor de lo que me pude haber soñado **

**a las que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar ****también**

**y no menos importante a mi queridisima beta yuli09 que me esta haciendo el grandisimo favor de apoyarme, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y tus ideas **

**sin mas como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión **

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Primer Día **

Edward POV

El primer día en una nueva escuela y sobre todo a mitad del año escolar, nunca es una muy buena experiencia y todo se complica cuando caminas al lado de tus padres por el estacionamiento del lugar. Siempre es más complicado para mí, que para mis hermanos llegar a una nueva escuela, tener la charla obligatoria con el director y después ver en el rostro de los maestros que saben aquello que me hace diferente a los demás.

Pero esa es mi vida, y en realidad nos es tan mala como se podría esperar, mis padres me quieren sin importar quien sea al igual que mis hermanos, y tratan de apoyarme en todo los que pase.

Y lo bueno del día de hoy es que me presento como Edward – _ ¡Por pura suerte! –_escuche en mi cabeza, aunque no es suerte, los cambios ya no suceden por un tiempo tan prolongado, además aunque muchas personas digan lo contrario la primera impresión siempre queda muy arraigada en las personas.

Las oficinas de Administración de la escuela estuvieron justo enfrente de nosotros y mientras mis padres pedían hablar con el director una vez que entraron en la oficina, Alice se acerco con la señora de lentes estaba de pie detrás del mostrador que dividía la habitación

–Buenos días –saludo– ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? –

– Si– respondió Alice – Somos los hermanos Cullen… –antes de que continuara hablando la señora se adelanto

– Los Cullen – busco entre una pila de papeles que se encontraban enfrente de ella –los nuevos – comenzó a separar una hojas – tu eres Alice – dijo mirando amablemente a Alice

– Si – respondió ella

–Bien –y le entrego unas cuantas hojas – este es tu plano de la escuela, aquí se encuentra tu casillero, tu horario de clases y tu pase de asistencia –dijo señalado cada hoja – ¿Quién es Edward? – pregunto mirándonos a Emmett y a mi

– Yo soy Edward –respondí mientras me acercaba y me entrego los papeles al igual que Alice y también repitió el proceso con Emmett.

Cada uno íbamos a distinto año Alice estaba en primero, Emmett en ultimo y yo en segundo, una vez todo en orden la señora de la cual no sé el nombre tal vez después lo sepa, nos deseo buen día, todos nos volvimos hacia las silla que estaban a un lado de la puerta y esperamos en silencio. Unos minutos más tarde salieron mis padres de la oficina del director y deseándonos buen día se despidieron.

Cuando salimos al pasillo, Alice me dio una abrazo antes de irse a su primera clase – nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo –dijo se despidió agitando la mano

–Suerte – dijo Emmett y dándome una palmada demoledora de pulmón como suele darlas se fue a su primera clase

Me quede ahí de pie y no sabía exactamente que me retenía, mire mi horario, Historia, soy bueno en historia me dije a mi mismo, y guardando todo excepto el mapa me encamine al aula.

Note como muchos me miraran y bueno no estoy muy cuerdo pero no tengo complejo de persecución, que haya alumnos nuevos ha de ser una novedad aquí y con tres aquí el mismo día todo un acontecimiento.

Sin mucho esfuerzo localice el aula de historia cuando entre note dando un suspiro de alivio que no había muchos alumnos dentro

–"_Es que no piensas socializar nunca" –_ intentando no empezar a hablar solo, busque un asiento lo más al fondo posible y lo encontré al lado de una chico con lentes que me miraba sonriendo

–Hola – saludo una vez que llegue al asiento a su derecha – eres el nuevo cierto –asentí – Soy Erick – se presento mientras estiraba la mano para estrecharla conmigo

–Edward –dije simplemente al tiempo que correspondía el gesto. Pero antes que pudiera agregar otra cosa el maestro hizo acto de presencia

–Buenos días jóvenes – saludo dejando sus cosas sobre el escritorio, barrio el aula con la mirada y reparo en mi presencia – Edward Cullen ¿Cierto? –dije directamente a mí, como en cámara lenta todos en el aula se giraron en mi dirección

–Si – respondí. Haciendo caso omiso de todas las miradas curiosas

–Bienvenido – dijo simplemente y sin más siguió su clase como de costumbre

Las próximas cuatro horas pasaron rápidamente y sin ningún sobresalto, bueno tal vez a excepción de la tercera hora en la clase de Trigonometría donde el profesor me hizo pasar por la vergüenza de presentarme frente a la clase, así la hora del almuerzo llego más rápido de los que esperaba cuando cruce las puertas del comedor busque con la mirada y encontré a Alice en una de las mesas del fondo, inquieta como siempre y en cuanto me encontró comenzó a agitar un brazo para que me acercara.

En cuanto me tome asiento en la mesa empujo su bandeja enfrente de mí – come – ordeno

–Ni siquiera un saludo – dije sonriendo

–Hola… ya que comas hablaremos –a veces Alice se ponía de lo más mandona cuando de hacerme comer se trataba

–Bien – tome una manzana de la bandeja y la mordí – como ha ido tu día –

–Bien – murmuro simplemente, pero vi en las comisuras de sus labios que estaba a punto de estallar

– Solo bien –

–Me encanta esta escuela – dijo en un gritito que llamo la atención de la mesas a nuestro alrededor – como no nos mudamos antes –

– Es enserio la escuela o algo en especifico –

–Ok… me atrapaste – dijo soltando unas risitas – he conocido a mi futuro esposo y padre de mis hijos – mi mano se detuvo en seco y la mire preguntándome porque solo yo acudía a terapia

–Alice, no hablas en serio o ¿Si?- pregunte

– ¿Quién habla en serio? – Emmett acababa de hacer llegar por detrás de Alice con una bandeja en las manos, tomo asiento a su lado

– Bueno – dijo Alice – no he dicho que en este momento pero, lo he visto para un futuro no muy lejano –

– ¿Qué? – Emmett nos miraba interrogativamente mientras comenzó a comer un sándwich que tomo de su bandeja – no entiendo –

–Hablo de mi futuro marido – respondió ella

Emmett la miro sorprendido y me miro tratando de que le explicara

–Olvídalo – dije – nadie pueden entenderla, creo que ni ella misma lo hace –

–Y bien ¿Qué tal sus clases? – pregunto Alice cambiando de tema

–Nada de otro mundo –respondí dándole una última mordida a mi manzana y dejando el resto sobre una servilleta en la bandeja

–Voy a hacer pruebas para algún equipo –dijo Emmett– después de gimnasia el entrenador me pidió que me presentara–

Alice y Emmett continuaron charlando sobre los deportes que se practicaba en la escuela y a cuál podía hacer pruebas, los escuchaba hablar pero sin tanta atención como les gustaría, viaje la mirada por la cafetería y vi una mesa grandes donde varios chicos charlaban, pronto identifique al chico de lentes de la clase de historia Erick, junto a un rubio, y otro chico moreno de cabello corto, junto a ellos tres chicas cuchicheaban, nada fuera de los común, hasta que mire con más atención y entonces la vi. Ella estaba sentada en un extremo de la mesa y un libro que reconocí inmediatamente _orgullo y prejuicio, _me impedía ver su rostro, alcanzaba a ver su cabello castaño. No supe que lo que me llamo la atención en ella pero debió sentir mi mirada sobre ella, porque vi como el libro bajaba lentamente y antes de que yo pudiera desviar la mirada, dos grandes ojos marrones me atraparon y vi en ellos la sorpresa al haberme pillado mirándola, sin poder evitarlo desvié la mirada rápidamente.

La campana que anunciaba el final de almuerzo me trajo de vuelta a la tierra, me puse de pie, me despedí de mis hermanos prometiendo verlos en la hora de la salida, Salí de la cafetería.

Y me había aprendido mis clases de hoy, esta hora tenia biología, algo que me alegro me gustaba biología. Camine por los pasillos con mi mochila al hombro hacia el edificio donde se encontraba biología, no tarde mucho en encontrarla, es lo bueno de estar en una escuela tan pequeña, por desgracia cuando entre el profesor ya se encontraba ahí

–Pasa me dijo con un sonrisa amable debes ser Edward Cullen –asentí como respuesta – bien toma tu libro –señalo unos pocos libros apilados en su escritorio – veamos… porque no toma asiento a un lado de la señorita Swan –

Entonces mire en la misma dirección que él, y la vi

Estaba sentada del lado de la ventana y al igual que en la cafetería tenia la vista puesta en un libro, la mención de su nombre no la había distraído ni un segundo. Llegue al asiento de su lado, y en cuanto tome asiento ella noto mi presencia y levanto la mirada, note cierto reconocimiento en su mirada, y no tal vez porque me conociese, me recordaba al igual que yo de la cafetería, embozo una sonrisa amable y un segundo después volvió a concentrarse en su lectura. La observe unos instantes mientras notaba cosas tal vez insignificantes para la mayoría de la personas, pero ciertamente yo no era como la mayoría.

Ella era bonita, si bonita, no del tipo sexi y deslumbrante sin de la forma encantadora de un chica sencilla, su cabello no era simplemente castaño como había visto en la cafetería, si no que era de un brillante color chocolate y presentía que sus ojos podrían ser del mismo color.

Aunque mi condición no me afectaba para relacionarme con la personas, era contadas la ocasiones en la que hablando de chicas podía aspirar a más de una cita, no sabía cuáles eran las razones que me llevaban hacia esos temas pero mi mente no podía dejar de trabajar y cuando volví de nuevo al presente note que más de media clase había transcurrido.

Yo quería saludarla, presentarme como lo había hecho con algunos en el transcurso de la mañana, ella sería mi compañera de laboratorio por lo que restaba del año, y en algún momento tendría que hablarle, pero no podía, no sabía si era la insistente voz en mi cabeza que repetía como una letanía –_ Salúdala, habla , preséntate, haz algo – _repetía

Sabía que de haber estado él en mi lugar ya lo habría hecho y tal vez esa era la razón que me detenía, yo no soy como él. Soy reservado, tímido dicho de mejor manera y el extrovertido y confiado, en conjunto seria un buen equilibrio pero no era así. Escuche la campana anunciar el termino de la hora y mientras recogía mis cosas, una mano sobre mi hombro me sobresalto

–Lo siento –dijo una voz a mi lado, la mano se retiro

– No quería asustarte –Cuando mire era ella y al igual que al inicio de la clase me regalo, una sonrisa amable y cálida – Soy Bella Swan… – y riendo un poco corrigió – Isabella –

–Edward… –

–Cullen –dijo ella más como una afirmación que como una pregunta – todo Forks los esperaba –

– ¿Enserio? – pregunte

– Si –respondió – que una familia nueva llegue al pueblo es algo que se esparce como la pólvora... aquí todos se enteran de todo – Tomo sus cosas mientras esperaba a salir del aula a mi lado – ¿Qué clases tienes? –pregunto

–Lengua – respondí rápidamente

–Lastima –dijo frunciendo el ceño – llevo historia– pero antes de darse la vuelta despidió – encantada de conocerte Edward… nos vemos luego –

–Igualmente –dije.

Vi hizo un gesto de despida con la mano y se dio la vuelta perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, gire en el pasillo y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase

Las siguientes horas pasaron como un suspiro y cuando menos lo pensé ya me encontraba de vuelta en casa con las preguntas insistentes de mi madre, sobre nuestro primer día en el Instituto de Forks, respondí a todas no con tanto entusiasmo como Alice.

Esa noche cuando estaba a punto de dormir un lacerante dolor me atravesó la cabeza, sabía que estaba pasando, y justo antes de cerrar los ojos en un intento de detenerlo, unos ojos marrones y una sonrisa amable llenaron mis pensamientos.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les gustara **

**primero quisiera dar un mensaje, como no llevo nada adelantado y voy sobre la marcha, las siguientes actualizaciones serán aproximadamente cada semana en este caso los lunes, aunque tratare de adelantarme **

**segundo: quiero dar bien las gracias a: _SalmitaCullen; Nereita; jupy; janiss y a yuli09 mi beta por su apoyo y tomarse el tiempo de dejar unas palabras _**

**_también_****_ quiero dar gracias para los que agregaron la historia a sus favorito, y a mi como escritora es un honor, gracias: shivi1995,Kriss21, Victoria Wittaker, Sophie-Zara-Cullen, Elizabeth1485, isa28, Yumell22, vicky rc y a yoyes cullen_**

**_y a las que hayan agregado mis otras historias a sus favoritos también _**

**_mil gracias a todas, tal vez algunos les parecerá poco pero para mi es muchísimo y espero que sigan disfrutando la lectura como yo disfruto al escribir._**

**_atte_**

**_fany_**


	3. Alice

Hola!

bien aquí estoy de nuevo con este nuevo cap especial ya que esta escrito desde el punto de vista de alice.

gracias a yuli mi beta por sus ideas y su apoyo

sin más no me queda mas que decir que como todos saben los personajes no me pertenecen son completamente propiedad de S.M.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Alice

**Alice POV**

Muchas personas podrían pensar que dejar tu ciudad, casa, amigos y escuela es de las peores cosas que podrían pasarte, pero ese no es mi caso, a pesar de mostrarme un poco reticente por esto, no podría estar más feliz.

Después de las experiencias vividas en Chicago, saltaba literalmente de alegría, y la única razón por la que ocultaba mi entusiasmo era por mi hermano, Edward.

No quería que él sintiera que la razón de que hiciéramos esto era por el exclusivamente, aunque en realidad si lo era. Todavía recuerdo el día que con impotencia contemple como trataban a Edward, por el simple hecho de no se igual a los demás.

_Flash– Back _

_Cuatro Meses Antes _

_Ese era un día como cualquier otro, todos nos habíamos levantado esa mañana con los ánimos por el cielo y por alguna razón desconocida yo tenía energía acumulada. _

_Edward parecía mejor esos días, y sus cambios ya no tan repentinos no nos tomaba por sorpresa. Salimos como siempre y tomamos el auto de Emmett, llegamos a tiempo al escuela y al sonar la campana cada uno se fue al edificio que le correspondía, la mañana paso sin pena ni gloria, y al anunciarse el almuerzo, Salí disparada a la cafetería, cuando llegue Emmett se encontraba ahí, como era costumbre el primero que llegara compraba el almuerzo de los demás. Emmett comenzó a quejarse de su maestra de matemáticas y cuando menos lo acordamos, el descanso había terminado._

– _¿Y Edward? –le pregunte a Emmett _

–_No lo sé, no me dijo que fuera hacer algo a la hora del almuerzo –contesto _

_Algo me parecía extraño, y una sensación inquietante me comenzó a llenar el cuerpo, deséchado los restos de la comida, salimos a buscar a Edward, buscamos en las aulas donde tenía clase antes y después del almuerzo, por los pasillos de su edificio, hasta que decidimos separarnos Emmett fue a buscarlo a la biblioteca y yo a las canchas y la parte trasera de la escuela, iba caminado por el pasillos, cuando pase justo enfrente del casillero de Edward, la puerta estaba abierta y entonces note que una hoja se deslizo hasta el suelo, lentamente, me acerque y no necesite siquiera tomarlo para saber lo que decía. _

_La hoja rezaba con grandes letras negras __**"LOCO CULLEN"**__ debajo de una fotografía de Edward. Impotente me precipite fuera del edificio y busque en las canchas de la escuela donde el equipo de la escuela estaba practicando, les di una mirada insignificante y note la sonrisa petulante que surcaba sus rostro. Los ignore. _

_Fue hasta que mire en las gradas cuando lo encontré._

_Esa imagen espero algún día poder borrarlo de mi memoria pero hasta el momento, no el podido siquiera mitigar el recuerdo, verlo allí tan vulnerable con la cabeza entre las rodillas y sus manos sobre sus oídos como tratando aislarse del mundo, y mientras más me acercaba pude notar su ropa desgarrada y las manchas de sangre._

–_Edward–grite mientras corría en su dirección, me arrodille a su lado y le alce el rostro, vi su rostro con las marcas de la violencia, un ojo hinchado y el labio partido, y entonces lo vi en su rostro, lo leí en sus ojos, el miedo y el sufrimiento, note la pelea interna que se llevaba a cabo entre sus emociones. _

– _Alice –susurro – lo saben – _

_Y vi con mis propios ojos lo que la ignorancia de los seres humanos puede llegar a ocasionar, ese miedo irracional a las cosas que están fuera de su entendimiento, aquellas que no pueden controlar y que están fuera de lo normal._

_Lo estreche en brazos, tratando de absorber sus miedos, de que tal vez pudiera compartir la gran carga que llevaba._

_Después de varios minutos, note la presencia de Emmett a nuestro lado_

–_Vamos Edward –dije en un murmullo – vamos a casa–_

_Cuando no levantamos, Emmett paso uno de sus brazos por sus hombros en un consuelo silencio que solo al ver como compartían una mirada supe que era algo que yo no llegaría a entender. _

_Caminamos juntos hasta el edificio, era cambio de clase y en cuanto pusimos una pie en el pasillo no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, había cientos de hojas como el que había visto en el casillero de Edward, cada uno de ellos con peores cosas escritas que el anterior, cosas que no quiero siquiera volver a pensar. _

_Pude ver en el rostro de la mayoría escrito el rechazo con letras mayúsculas, todos en la escuela sabían que había algo extraño en Edward, pero aunque el alcance de su imaginación era muy grande no tenía nada que ver con la realidad. _

_Sentí asco de todos aquellos a los que alguna vez llame amigos y que ahora mostraban su verdadera cara. Tome todas nuestras cosas, tomamos el auto y nos largamos de ahí._

Después de ese momento Edward tuvo una crisis y entro en depresión, recuerdo que el psicólogo nos dijo que sus personalidades estaban en conflicto y aquello le causaba hasta un dolor físico, todo a consecuencia del "_incidente", _pero a pesar de todo llegaría el momento en que las aguas se calmarían y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Edward tardo más de quince días en poder volver al escuela en relativa tranquilidad, todo aquello era horrible para él, porque los que no lo miraban con superioridad, lo hacían con lastima, y los que no lo estaban agrediendo verbalmente, lo ignoraban completamente. A partir de ese momento a Edward, Emmett y a mí, se nos acabaron los amigos.

Fue cuando papá prometió conseguir un traslado lo más lejos posible de Chicago.

Hoy, este nuevo comienzo me augura algo especial, no solo para Edward, sino también para Emmett y para mí.

Mientras el aire frío me golpeaba el rostro al caminar por el estacionamiento, me dije a mi misma que no pude haber terminado en una familia mejor, tengo el impulso de querer abrazar a todo mundo pero me contengo, podría verse un poco extraño.

Para distraerme viajo mi mirada y noto sin mucho detalle a todos los que veo al pasar, aquí todos deben conocer a todos, lo cual es lógico hablando de un pueblo con un poco más de 3 mil habitantes.

De repente noto algo que atrae mi mirada es un auto que a comparación de todos los demás que vi, es el mejor de ellos es color plomo, por lo único que se de autos es que es un auto tipo sedan de cuatro puertas. Cuando menos lo espero la puerta del copiloto y una de las de atrás se abren y salen una chica alta y rubia y una morena respectivamente, a pesar de no haber bajado noto que el conductor, es exactamente eso un "él", pero antes de que pueda notar cualquier cosas un pared se interpone en mi mirada y noto que hemos entrado al edificio principal.

Seguimos caminado hasta las oficinas de administración, y al entrar mis padres se dirigen inmediatamente con el director ha tener la temida charla, porque aquello podría redefinir nuestra estadía aquí.

Mientras lo inevitable sucede yo me acerque la señora del mostrador y lo primero que pienso es que esta vestida con una ropa muy mal combinada, aunque fea seria un adjetivo más acertado, nos saluda y después de presentarnos formalmente, reparte los horarios de clases y los pases de asistencia.

Después de unos minutos interminables de espera, salen nuestros padres del despacho del director, llevan sonrisas optimistas, así que después de desearnos un buen día se fueron. Nosotros salimos al pasillo, antes de irnos cada quien por su lado, le di un abrazo a Edward y me despedí agitando enérgicamente la mano – nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo –

Las primera clases de pasaron rápidamente, una sonrisa por aquí por halla, algunos "encantada de conocerte", pases de asistencia, cuando tuve conciencia de nuevo de la hora, ya estábamos en el almuerzo, literalmente corrí hacia la cafetería, pero en un segundo sin saber cómo, termine en el suelo,

– ¿Pero que de… –cuando apenas iba a terminar mi maldición, una voz me interrumpió

–Lo siento mucho – dijo, alcance a notar un dejo de preocupación en su voz – ¿te encuentras bien? – en cuanto escuche esa pregunta levante la mirada, para darle la respuesta más sarcástica que tenia y fue cuando lo vi.

Era alto, con cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo. La respuesta se quedo atorada en mi garganta mientras imágenes centelleantes cruzaban mis ojos, besos, cenas, varios te amo, una boda, bebes, niños corriendo y hasta un perro, inmediatamente lo supe era él. Cuando alcance a reaccionar estaba tendiéndome la mano para ponerme de pie.

–Perdóname, no vi por donde iba – dijo al tiempo que embozaba la sonrisa más perfecta que pude haber alguna vez ver.

– No hay problema – dije – tengo que irme – y apresuradamente retome mi camino. Un poco alucinada por mi descubrimiento pero muy, muy feliz. Ahora solo tenía que idear un buen plan para hacer que el desconocido que sería al un fututo el padre de mis hijos, descubriera quien era.

Por suerte fui la primera en llegar y como era nuestra costumbre compre el almuerzo para mí y para Edward, por alguna razón intuí que Emmett compraría lo suyo así que ahora solo era para dos

Lo vi entrar con la mirada perdida por el lugar pero cuando me encontró, sentada en una de la mesas del fondo, mientras agitaba la mano para traer su atención.

En cuanto tomo asiento, lo obligue a comer, Edward tenía un pequeño problema con la comida parecía que ellos no nacieron para estar juntos y eran contadas las ocasiones en que lo veía comer una ración igual a la mía y nulas cuando comía como Emmett.

A pesar de que sabía qué pensaría que estaba loca, algo muy malo viniendo de una persona con dos personalidades, le conté del encuentro con mi futuro marido, y al llegar Emmett, nos enzarzamos en una plática acerca de las actividades extracurriculares de la escuela.

Cuando termino me volví a despedir y al pasar la siguientes horas cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, note algo diferente en la mirada de Edward y pensé mientras contemplaba la escuela antes de montar el auto que aquello, aquel pueblo, fue lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado.

* * *

Bien tal vez no era lo que esperaba pero, Espero les gustara y si fue asi déjenme saber con sus comentarios.

ahora las cosas como deben ser quiero dar las gracias a quienes me dejaron su reviews estos ultimo días: **salmitacullen, vicky rc, ****viivii alice, XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN, jupy, Angel- Moon17, Kriss21, Nath Cullen Swan y por ultimo pero no menos importante Ana Pattz Gales.**

y a las que agragaron la historia a sus favoritos y alertas muchísimas gracias a: **Barlume, MarDa- Evans, martha cullen black, Ivy M Cullen, Abby C.****  
**

**muchas gracias a todas por darse un tiempo a hacer cualquiera de estas cosas, me honra mucho y me hace feliz, ;)**

**espero no haber olvidado a ninguna pero si lo hice perdón **

**mil mil gracias y nos leemos el proximo cap**

**atte**

**fany**


	4. Segundo Primer Día

Los personajes de S.M no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para diversion y por que los adoro

* * *

Capitulo 4: Segundo Primer Día

**Edward POV**

Un movimiento en mi cama hizo que despertara, trate de olvidarlo y volver a dormir pero era insistente y cuando abrí los ojos ahí frente a mi estaba la enana diabólica de mi hermana.

–Despierta… despierta –canturreo, mientras daba botes sobre mi cama –es el segundo día de escuela y no podemos llegar tarde –

–Ya, está bien – dije

Note que ella estaba ya vestida y me pregunte cuanto tiempo había dormido de más hoy.

– Nos vamos en diez – me advirtió – si no bajas, te dejamos –

– Sí, enana –

Ella me dirigió una sonrisa y se marcho de la habitación cerrando la puerta, conté hasta 5 y tome una larga respiración, antes de ponerme de pie e irme directamente al baño, me di la ducha más rápida de mi vida y me vestí con lo primero que tuve a la mano, me colgué la mochila en un hombro y baje las escaleras de dos en dos.

Al llegar abajo, note que no había nadie en la casa, rápidamente fui a la cocina tome una manzana y salí a la cochera, note que mis hermanos ya estaban dentro por lo que abrí la puerta del asiento de atrás y en cuanto la cerré, se encendió el coche.

Íbamos como a mitad del camino y yo me preguntaba como seria este día en la escuela, ya que era mi "primer día", no sabía a ciencia cierta si se notaria algo diferente en mi hoy, y entonces note la ropa que traía la cual era totalmente lo opuesto a la del día de ayer, tal vez alguien muy observador alcance a notar lo pequeños detalles de actitud, supongo que está en la forma de caminar y la manera de hablar. Lo cierto es que Edward siempre fue el más correcto de los dos.

Estaba pensando en las posibilidades cuando la voz de Emmett me interrumpió

– Edward casi llegamos tarde por tu culpa – dije y note un pequeño dejo de reproche en su voz. No lo tome mucho en cuenta. Emmett nunca se enoja mucho.

– Emmett podrías dejar se llamarme Edw…–

– Anthony… no piensas que podría ser un poco extraños que cada día se incierto el nombre con el que te presentaras en la escuela, tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te llamen Edward… aunque no te guste ese también ese es también tu nombre y fue con el que te presentaste primero – me interrumpió Alice

Lo medite por unos segundo y con un suspiro de resignación dije – Sí, creo que tienes razón –

Ella me sonrió compresivamente y después de unos minutos el auto se adentro en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Aparcamos cerca del edificio y al caminar cada uno a su clase, note un pequeño grupo reunido. Eran tres sonreí cuando vi a las dos chicas, la bajita castaña y la más alta que era rubia, a la cual veía de frente, siendo sincero las dos llamaron mi atención, entonces la castaña, que esta hace unos momentos me daba la espalda se giro.

Fue entonces cuando pequeñas imágenes y recuerdos turbios llegaron a mí de la nada, no tenía muy claro que había pasado el día anterior pero estaba completamente seguro que la había conocido ayer.

–"_Aléjate de ella" –_ escuche el gruñido en mi cabeza

–Así que te gusto – pensé

–"_Aléjate de ella, te lo digo por última vez" –_la verdad, la amenaza sonaría mas aterradora si no estuviera solo en mi cabeza, así que medite lo que haría mientras seguía caminando era divertido cuando molestaba a _mi otro yo_, y además eran ocasiones que no se podría desperdiciar.

–Tenemos que socializar –susurre por lo bajo solo para mi

Aun quedaban unos minutos para que las clases iniciaran, y tenía un recuerdo claro de mi horario y de la escuela, en la primera hora me tocaba matemáticas y sabía donde estaba el aula así que no sería difícil llegar.

– Nos vemos en el almuerzo – les dije a mis hermanos. Ella se despidió también y siguieron su camino adentrándose en el edificio.

Reanude mi camino, pero ahora en dirección a la castaña

_Bella _

El nombre llego a mí como un susurro que viaja en el viento, me pareció lejano pero sabía que provenía de mi cabeza. Deje de pensarlo y en unos cuantos pasos más ya me encontraba a su lado

– Hola Bella –salude con una sonrisa

– Edward –hice un mueca rápida por el nombre, no me gustaba que me llamaran así – ¿qué tal?preguntó – ¿preparado para tu segundo día? –

– Si –respondí – más que listo – fije mi vista en su acompañante la chica rubia que me miraba con curiosidad

– Hola, soy Edward – me presente

–Rosalie –respondió simplemente

–Lindo nombre –trate de no parecer muy interesado, pero le di la mejor sonrisa de mi repertorio. Cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir no la precipitaría, no quería verme tan desesperado como salir con la primera chica que se me cruzara en frente

Volví mi mirada a Bella y vi que nos miraba con el seño fruncido. Escuche la campana sonar al interior de los edificios

– ¿Nos veremos en Biología? –pregunte

–Sí, claro – dijo Bella

– Bien –

– Mucho gusto Rosalie –

Me di la vuelta y camine con paso firme hacia mi primera clase.

No sabía porque tenía que ser obligatoria la escuela, era tan aburrida y aunque mi padres ya me habían dado el discurso de que si no quieres estudiar tienes que trabajar, como en un divorcio en proceso ninguna de la dos partes se ponía de acuerdo y con dos partes quería decir a Edward y a mí.

Él era un maldito obsesivo compulsivo para los estudios y yo todo lo contrario, pasaron la horas hasta el almuerzo sin que yo me diera cuenta de que diablos estaban hablando los maestros, aunque conseguí los números del algunas chicas de la clase de matemáticas y de literatura con solo un giño de ojos y un sonrisa. Lo cual que no sé si es decir de más pero me sube el ego hasta las nubes.

Al llegar a la cafetería vi a Emmett y Alice sentados en una mesa casi al fondo con una gran charola de comida en medio.

– ¿Qué tal? – Le salude mientras me sentaba y tomaba lo que tenia más cerca de mí para comer – ¿Alguna novedad que contar? –

–No mucho – respondió Emmett – ¿Tú tienes algo que contarnos? Ya sabes cómo es tu primer día –

– No, en realidad no –respondí. Note que Alice estaba muy callada y era algo raro ya que siempre acaparaba la conversación.

– Enana ¿Por qué tan callada? – le pregunte

– Oh… no nada solo estaba pensando –dijo

Emmett y yo nos enfrascamos en una plática sobre una posible excusión a la reserva donde nos dijo mamá que se practicaba surf, teníamos que ver si el clima favorecía, desde que habíamos llegado solo unas pequeñas lluvias habían caído, pero no sabíamos cuando podría caer una tormenta.

El timbre dio por terminada nuestra plática y cada uno salió a su respectiva aula. Al llegar al salón de biología, lo primero que note fue que el maestro me miro con curiosidad, supuse que el si había notado los pequeños con respecto ayer, además de que el sabia la razón de los mismos.

Pase y me acomode en mi lugar, al asiento a mi lado todavía no estaba ocupado, el salón se lleno en pocos minutos y cuando el maestro estaba a punto de comenzar su clases alguien abrió la puerta apresuradamente.

– Profesor ¿puedo pasar? – la que había llegado tarde era Bella, venia un poco despeinada, muy sonrojada y con la respiración agitada. Me pregunte que habría estado haciendo, para haber llegado así a clases.

– Lo dejare pasar por hoy Señorita Swan pero quiero que sea la última vez – dijo con seriedad el maestro. Ella asintió y rápidamente fue a tomar su lugar a mi lado.

Le di una sonrisa, y ella asintió como respuesta, los siguientes minutos pasaron con ella en silencio y conmigo tratado se comenzar aunque sea una pequeña conversación, que nunca dio frutos.

En ese momento me di cuenta que ella era completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado y que no conseguiría nada sencillamente con un sonrisa. Así que tendría que planear mejor mis movimientos.

Ella me gustaba, tal vez no del modo que llamo mi atención su amiga pero era linda.

Escuche un gruñido en mi cabeza

Sabía que lo estaba molestando pero era inevitable, el y yo éramos polos opuestos destinado a compartir un cuerpo teníamos que encontrar un punto intermedio que nos beneficiaria a los dos.

Como un rayo llego a mí el recuerdo de que hoy tenía que acudir a terapia, conocería por fin al médico que me atendería en Forks, en Chicago no me gustaba ir a terapia, solo me ponían a hablar de tontería y cuando me daba medicamentos tenían más efectos secundarios que beneficios, así que vería que otras cosas traería de buenas este pueblo.

Comencé a sentir un pequeño dolor palpitante en la sienes era común que sucediera, así que no le preste mucha atención, la clase continuo y como a mitad de la misma empezamos a contestar un cuestionaron pero era en parejas. Mire a Bella y ella miraba fijamente la preguntas de la hoja que nos dio el profesor Banner.

– ¿Dije algo que te molestara? –le pregunte, sorprendiéndola y a mí mismo ya la que la pregunta salió sin que pudiera detenerla

–Eh… no –contesto. Aunque no le creí del todo – ¿Por qué preguntas? –

–Bueno es que no has hablado mucho – dije

– Ah es que no tengo mucho que decir – note como su mirada se perdía, parecía estar en algún lugar sola con sus pensamientos –así que… – comenzó a decir con algo de dificultad –te gusto Rosalie – dijo

–Es linda – dije sin más

–"_¡Cállate!" –_me gritaron en mi cabeza. Aunque no me importo y lo ignore

– No está saliendo con nadie… por si quieres saber –

–Ok –

No quedamos en silencio y por alguna razón ya no pudimos reanudar la conversación, no sé porque pensaba que quería salir con su amiga, si era linda, pero no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo, por alguna razón imaginaba que lo único que lograría con Rosalie seria pelear.

La campana sonó y comenzamos a guarda nuestras cosas con calma mientras nuestros compañeros de clase se precipitaban en la puerta.

–Nos vemos mañana – dije

– Si hasta mañana – se despidió sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada y salió del salón sin mirar atrás

Terminaron las clases y al salir de clases vi a mis hermanos de pie junto al auto, recorrí con la mirada el estacionamiento y la vi platicar con Rosalie y nuestras mirada se encontraron y lo que vi fue lo que menos espere, la mirada matadora que me dirigía me sorprendió porque no había hablado con ella desde que nos presentamos.

Presentí que Bella tenía que ver algo en aquella mirada. Y me pregunte ¿Qué diablos tenían aquellas chicas? Sería el pueblo tal vez por tantas plantas el exceso de oxigeno les dañaba.

Retire la mirada y algo incomodo continúe mi camino al auto. Fue en cuestión de minutos cuando salimos rumbo a casa y otros pocos para llegar. Fue en el auto cuando al no pensar en nada volví a notar el dolor palpitante de mi sien.

Cuando llegamos lo primero que hice fue subir a mi habitación y buscar medicina, tenía una para cada síntoma desde dolores de cabeza hasta los mareos y vómitos que en ocasiones me daban.

Tenía exactamente dos horas antes de tener que ir a la terapia. Así que repase el día de hoy por completo y seguí sin entender que les pasaba a esas chicas. Sin que lo pudiese evitar mis pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo a Bella. Aquella muchacha sí que me intrigaba, no sabía si eran sus ojos que parecían guarda muchas cosas, pero también recordaba un poco de su actitud ayer la cual fue todo lo contrario a la de hoy. En la mañana parecía feliz de verme pero en unos minutos todo cambio.

El dolor no se iba y me sentía agotado, así que sin pensarlo dos veces programe una alarma y ya en mi cama me quede dormido en cuestión de minutos.

Escuche el sonido repiqueante de mi teléfono y me desperté. Me levante para dirigirme al baño y despertarme del todo. No tenia que perder tiempo así que rápidamente baje.

– Anthony – me llamo mi madre – no haz comido ven – le di una sonrisa, esto era cosa de todos los días. Pero no quería comer así que negué con la cabeza y con un dedo señale mi cabeza –oh… cariño – dijo dirigiendo se a mí para poner sus manos en mis mejillas – tienes que comer – murmuro

– No quiero – dije un poco avergonzado

– Bien te lo dejare pasar por hoy – sonrió – toma tus cosas te llevare a terapia –

Sabía que aunque me negara insistiría, e insistiría, hasta que por fin derrotado aceptara. Así que solamente asentí y tome mi teléfono y mi chaqueta.

Salí detrás de ella y en aproximadamente media hora ya me encontraba sentado en una sala de espera de un consultorio pequeño y unos minutos después me llamaron anunciando que era mi turno.

Y bueno en realidad todo fue mejor de los que esperaba conversamos un poco de cómo estaba adaptándome a Forks y después comenzó con algunas preguntas acerca de cómo sucedían los cambios, con qué frecuencia ocurrían, lo síntomas físicos que tenia y los medicamentos que tomaba.

Respondí a todas las preguntas y cuando menos los espere la hora ya había pasado, me despedí y el me dijo que la siguiente terapia seria hasta la próxima semana.

Al salir suspire de alivio.

– ¿Qué tal?- me pregunto mi madre con un sonrisa maternal en los labios y con voz suave como la recordaba de cuando me contaba cuentos de niño.

–Bien –le sonreí de regreso

– Me alegro… entonces vamos a casa, todavía tengo que preparar la cena – rio

Juntos caminamos al auto. De camino a casa paramos para comprar algunas cosas para la cena. Fue cuando volví a notar aquel dolor. Con el tiempo se me había vuelto más fácil ignorarlo, sobre todo cuando tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, pero el dolor podía ser momentáneo o tortúrame por horas y en algunas ocasiones podían ser días. Recosté mi cabeza en el asiento, sabía lo que aquello significaba y casi nunca me gustaba, quería decir que mi tiempo estaba por acabarse y tenía que ceder el cuerpo y no sabía hasta cuándo podría volver a ser yo.

* * *

humm... no se si estan un poco molestas porque habia prometido actualizar lo lunes y bueno hoy no es lunes, pero lo siento mucho mi unica excusa es que solo puedo escribir el fin de semana ya que trabajo de lunes a viernes y pues para todas aquellas que leen y son de mexico sabran que el domingo hubo elecciones y no se si por buena o mala suerte hacia algunos meses me avisaron que me tocaria se funcionaria de casilla en mi localidad y que dia mas pesado la verdad desde la 7 de la mañana hasta las 12 de la noche sin parar y no pude escrirbir asi que lo siento mucho chicas y espero no vuelva a pasar aunque en ocaciones es inevitable

bien ahora como siempre me gustaria muchisimo agradecer a: Salmita cullen, XD-MaSeN-cUlLeN, viivii alice, Kriss21, jupy, Vero.O CPMS, Angel-Moon17

Tambien a los que agregaron a sus favoritos y a sus alertas la historia de verdad gracias: alexa cullen de pattinson, LoversInTheSky, Sophie-Zara-Cullen

Gracias a todas ustedes por tomarse un tiempo para hacer esto ademas de leer la historia claro  
me encanta cada una de las acciones asi sean tan simples como una alerta o un poco mas personal como un comentario hacen que quiera actualizar mas rapido para saber que es lo que piensan

sinceramente casi nunca contesto los comentarios uno por uno por que la mayoria de la ocaciones no se que decir pero tengan presente que siempre me emociona verlos y siempre estoy agradecida por ellos y aunque sea por el cap nuevo le dejare saber lo que siento

tambien gracias a yuli09 por ayudarme con este proyecto y tenerme paciencia jaja

y bien por ultimo tengo una pequeña preguntan despues de leer este cap, si sienten que es un poco dificil saber cuando es Anthony y cuando Edward

haganmelo saber y asi lo señalare en los siguientes cap ademas si hay algo que les gustaria ver el la historia o alguna idea que tengan para ella no duden en hacermela llegar siempre estoy abierta a las nuevas ideas

sin mas nos leemos el proximo cap

besitos y abrazos ha donde quiera que se encuentren  
atte  
fany


	5. Confusión

**Hola Hola! **

**¿Como Estan? espero que muy bien **

**bueno como saben los personajes que se utilizan a continuación no son de mi propiedad sino de S.M.**

**y bien este cap es un poco especial y por petición o más bien Recomendación de Vero.O CPMS aquí hay un Pequeño parte de Bella **

**Muchas gracias a Yuli09 por apoyarme y tenerme paciencia muchísimas gracias te mando un abrazote.**

**espero que les guste **

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Confusión**

**Bella POV**

Mientras estaba recostada sobre mi cama, mirando el techo. Lo trascurrido en el día se rememoraba una y otra vez sin parar.

No podía creer que me hubiera portado de esa manera, tal vez muy dentro de mi me justificada, pero por dentro me comía la culpa por ser grosera.

Mire por mi ventana, sin ver nada en realidad, solamente notaba como la luz se atenuaba ligeramente y como el anochecer comenzaba apoderarse del cielo sin que nada pudiera evitarlo.

Tome una larga respiración

– ¿Qué me sucede? –hice la pregunta en voz alta sin poder evitarlo, aunque sabiendo muy bien la respuesta

Los sentimientos que me había llenado hoy por la mañana me confundían y todo aquello tenía un responsable. _Edward_, si mi nuevo compañero de laboratorio, ayer parecía tan tímido, al grado de parecer que le temiera a alguien. Parecía tan solo, a pesar de lo amable que es. Le había hablado sin pensarlo y todo resulto mejor de lo que esperaba.

Pero ahora cuando camino hasta mi en el estacionamiento, percibí algo distinto en él, no supe con certeza que era hasta después de meditarlo casi la mayor parte del día. El estaba más seguro de sí.

Rosalie ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que llegue a vivir a Forks, sabía que muchos nos comparaban, pero a mí en realidad no me importaba, siempre estuve conforme conmigo misma. Aunque ahora muchas veces llego a mí la pregunta _"¿Por qué no me parezco un poco más a Rosalie?"_.

Vi las miradas hoy en la mañana, y lo escuche de sus labios. Aunque después de hablarlo con Rosalie sabía que ella no estaba interesada en lo mas mínimo y sin importar esa certeza aquello me seguía carcomiendo por dentro.

Lo que me sucedía por mas renuente que fuera solo tenía una palabra _celosa._ Si estaba completamente celosa. Esa palabra me había caído como un cubo de lleno de agua fría. Era algo poco frecuente en mi, además lo conocía de hacia un día como era posible que estuviera celosa, era algo ilógico.

Tantas veces que había escuchado y leído sobre esa emoción y no pude reconocerla cuando me sucedió. Simplemente no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera escuche el coche que aparco frente a mi casa. Solo me di cuenta de que Charlie había llegado a casa cuando escuche su habitual saludo desde la plata baja.

Mire el reloj sin ganas, eran la ocho y en realidad tenía tantas ganas de levantarme de mi cama, como de escalar el monte Everest (las cuales no son muchas), pero supuse que tendría hambre, aunque hoy se tendría que conformar con un par de emparedados.

Me despeje la mente lo más que pude y baje.

– Hola papá – salude al pie de las escaleras.

– Hola Bella. ¿Qué tal tu día? – pregunto, mientras dejaba su chaqueta y su cinturón.

Me hice a mi misma esa pregunta "¿Qué tal mi día?" sabia la respuesta, pero no me sentía cómoda hablando con Charlie acerca de mis repentinos cambios de humor, mis sentimientos encontrados, los celos que me llenaba y de chicos con Charlie. Sinceramente creo que las palabras, Charlie, chicos y charla nunca se encontrarían en una misma oración. Así que decidí por el bien de todos responder con una mentira.

– Bien –y decidí desviar el tema de mi – ¿Qué tal el tuyo? – pregunte mientras me adentraba en la cocina

Y mientras Charlie me conversaba sobre los incidentes de su día en la comisaria, yo comencé a preparar el par de emparedados.

Era una lástima que esta actividad no requería de demasiada concentración así que mi mente estaba tratando sus propios asuntos.

Después de la cena y una banal charla con mi padre, volví a subir a mi habitación y de nuevo me tire sobre la cama.

Comencé a sentir los parpados pesados de un momento a otro, pero en milagroso momento de lucidez mi subconsciente hablo por mi "_déjalo fluir… y no le estés dando más vueltas al asunto"._

Y exactamente eso era lo que tenía que hacer dejar de tratar de encontrarle explicación a aquello que no la tenía. Dejar de exprimirme la cabeza por cosas que estaban ajenas a mí.

No tenía que importarme quien rayos le gustaba a Edward. Trate de repetirme eso hasta el cansancio por qué sabía muy bien que aquello era todo lo contrario a lo que pasaba.

**Anthony POV**

Estaba sorprendido, la razón había pasado exactamente 4 días desde que cambie con Edward y todavía seguía aquí, lo cual era muy extraño ya que habían pasado un par de meses desde que mi presencia estaba más de 24 horas continuas.

Para ser sincero siempre que dormía sentía miedo de no volver a despertar y no porque fuera a morir, si no porque no sabía cuando volvería y la sensación de estar atrapado, de sentirme prisionero en mi propio cuerpo no me agradaba, es como si estuviera paralizado, no poder hacer lo que yo quería, no decir lo que quería.

Era una sensación que no deseaba que sintiera nadie.

Me encontraba en mi tercera clase de día, matemáticas, por suerte para mí era viernes y el plan de Emmett para conocer la reserva que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de Forks seguía en pie.

Bella.

Su nombre llego sin previo aviso, como siempre sucedía en los últimos días . No sabía qué era lo que me sucedía con ella, si bien en Chicago después de "incidente" no tuve muchas citas y con eso quiero decir ninguna, antes de eso era lo que menos me faltaba, pero siempre era pasajero, para la siguiente semana, ya no recordaba ni su nombre en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

A ella tenía de conocerla 5 días, contado el de Edward y no podía sacármela de la cabeza, no sé si fue su actitud, de los últimos días lo que me tenia intrigado si bien, el primer día que me presente yo, no habían sido miel sobre hojuelas, lo últimos 3 días habíamos hablado un poco más y yo la observaba, sus pies inquietos en la clases de Biología, sus sonrojos espontáneos, sus ceño fruncidos, sus sonrisas. Me estaba convirtiendo en un acosador profesional.

La seguía con la mirada en la cafetería, y aunque no sabía qué rayos le había hecho a su amiga Rosalie, la cual cada vez que me veía parecía querer apuñalarme, era algo que no me quitaba el sueño. Sabía que se sentaba con ella y el otro rubio todos los días menos los lunes, cuando se sentaba en la mesa grande del centro con otros chicos y cuando supuse leía en la hora del almuerzo como el primer día. Cómo lo supe, bueno uno puede conseguir muchas cosas con unas cuantas sonrisas, sobre todo en un pueblo pequeño donde algunas chicas están desesperadas por carne fresca.

El timbre me sobresalto un poco, pero después de salir de clases anduve con calma la siguiente hora la tenia libre el maestro se había puesto enfermo.

Camine sin rumbo por la escuela, al salir localice un gran árbol el cual parecía tener mi nombre escrito en el, me senté y recargue la espalda en el tronco y cerré los ojos, podía escuchar todo a mi alrededor.

Después de unos minutos sentí la mirada insistente de alguien, mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie, no era como la sensación de alguien queriéndome clavar un cuchillo por la espalda, era un suave cosquilleo el que me recorría la espada como si alguien estuviera susurrando mi nombre suavemente a mi oído.

Deje que la sensación me embriagara, no era solo yo quien lo sentía, también Edward estaba consciente de ello, su tranquilidad me tenia sorprendido, él no era la personaba más relajada que conocía.

Los minutos trascurrieron sin que los sintiera. Escuche el sonido ahogado de la campana y no tenía hambre. Le mande un mensaje de texto a Alice para avisarle que no iría a almorzar, para evitar que fuera a buscar a la guardia nacional para que me encontrara, sinceramente la creía capaz de eso y más, si no me aparecía.

Rebusque en mi mochila, sabía que por ahí debía de traer unos audífonos, y bingo, si estaban saque mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y puse una de las listas de reproducción de Edward.

La suave música comenzó a fluir y yo recosté mi cabeza de nuevo en el troco y cerré lo ojos, en menos de un suspiro me encontraba dormido.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que note fueron unos ojos marrones que me miraban, sobresaltado me fui hacia atrás y sin poder evitarlo me golpee la cabeza.

– Oh... lo siento – me dijeron con voz suave, la cual reconoci inmediatamente – No quería despertarte pero la clase esta por comenzar – dijo

– ¿Cómo me encontraste? –pregunte

– Te vi desde la ventana de mi clase de literatura –señalo detrás de mí un salón – Vamos –dijo apresurándome

Entonces note que ya no escuchaba música, lleve una mano a mi oído derecho y no estaban mis audífonos

– ¿Buscabas esto? –pregunto soltado un risa Bella mientras mostraba mi teléfono con los audífonos aun conectados

– Si –

– Yo te los quite. Por eso despertaste –señalo

Escuche el timbre que señalaba el término del almuerzo

Me puse de pie, ella estiro su mano ofreciendo mi celular y lo tome. Caminamos en silencio hacia la clase de biología, al entrar al aula note la miradas de todos sobre nosotros y sin poder evitarlo sonreí por ello.

El maestro entro justo de tras de nosotros

– Buenas tardes, chicos – saludo y mientras camina al frente de la mesas comenzó a hablar – para ahora tenia planeada un practica, pero tuvimos un pequeño cambio de planes, los primeros dos días de la próxima semana no podre presentarme a clases – se escucho un grito de júbilo en el salón – pero antes de que empiecen a hacer planes tengo una gran noticia para ustedes, tendrán el fin de semana y las siguientes dos clases para preparar un pequeño proyecto, el cual revisare el miércoles –el ánimo en el salón decayó rápidamente – trabajaran con su pareja de mesa – el profesor continuo hablando pero esas palabras hicieron que los engranajes de mi cerebro comenzaran a trabajar a toda marcha.

Tendría que trabajar con Bella, disimuladamente la mire y ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mientras miraba fijamente al frente.

Esa era mi oportunidad y no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciarla.

* * *

**Hola de Nuevo**

**¿Les gusto? espero que si y que me lo hagan saber **

**bien como siempre no se es un nueva costumbre que tome con esta historia **

**Me gustaria dar las gracias a todas las que leen y en especial a: _SalmitaCullen, Vero.O CPMS, viivii alice, Kriss21, jupy _por tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus palabras pero tambien a_: LunaS Purple, Leidy-yu, Suemyy19, stayonemorenight._**

**por agregarme en sus autores favoritas, asi como tambien algunas de mis otras historias, muchisimas gracias por todo.**

**y bueno yo con esto me despido **

**espero leernos pronto y hasta el proximo cap **

**un abrazo hasta donde quiera que se encuentren **

**atte**

**fany**


	6. Un Pequeño Accidente

**Capitulo 6: Un Pequeño Accidente **

**Anthony POV**

La clase paso como un suspiro para mi, en realidad no me di cuenta de una sola palabra que dijo el profesor.

El timbre interrumpió mis pensamientos, estaba poniéndome de pie cuando su voz me distrajo.

– Edward – me llamo. Le mire y tenia una sonrisita en los labios. Escuche un suspiro dentro de mi cabeza. – ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en el estacionamiento después de clase? –pregunto

– Claro –dije regresándole la sonrisa

Ella asintió con la cabeza y con una última mirada camino fuera del salón. La seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció del salón .

– Cada día estas peor –dije lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie escuchara

– "_No me importa"_ – escucha la seca respuesta en mi cabeza

Negué con la cabeza, tome mis cosas y salí del salón con dirección a mi siguiente clase. La cual también me la perdí. Si seguía así terminaría reprobando todas la materias.

Al salir de la clase camine hacia la salida busque con la mirada a mis hermanos, pero nos los vi por ningún lado. Pero una figura apoyada al lado del Volvo llamo mi atención camine hacia ahí.

– Hola – saludo en cuanto estuve a su lado

–Hola Bella – dije

– ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó

– Te importaría ir a mi casa –

– No – respondió rápidamente – ¿Te importaría que fuera ahora? –

– Mientras más pronto mejor – dije sonriéndole

Ella solto una risa por lo rápido de mi respuesta. La observaba detenidamente, sonriendo y con aquel color rosa en las mejillas. Entonces mi visión se nublo y un dolor lacerante me taladro la cabeza, estire un brazo y me aferre a algo, no se a que, pero en ese momento me deje llevar por la sensación tan conocida y por la negrura que en que me estaba sumergiendo.

**Edward POV**

Lo primero que note cuando regreso la conciencia a mi fue que me encontraba en el suelo, abri los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fuero unos ojos marrones que me miraban con preocupación y único que pude hacer fue desviar la mirada.

Los recuerdos llegaron a mi rápidamente ¿Por qué demonios tenia que pasarme esto aquí? Frente a ella, frente a media escuela. Estaba tirado en suelo, con gente rodeándome, voces hablaban al unísono sin que yo lograra distinguir nada. Sentí el calor subirme por el rostro. Comencé a distinguir la voces que había a mi alrededor.

– Edward… Edward – escuche la voz de Alice y gire la cabeza en la dirección en que provenía su voz. Ella estaba arrodillada a mi lado y tomaba una de mis manos entre la suyas – ¿te encuentras bien? – vi en sus ojos y lo note en su voz. Le había dado un buen susto

– Si – susurre –estoy bien – trate de incorporarme, y sentí un dolor en la espalda y atrás de la cabeza.

– Edward – escuche la suave voz de Bella que me llamaba. –tal vez deberías esperar – dijo – han llamado al hospital, una ambulancia viene por ti –

¿Acaso podría ser peor?

Internamente me regodeaba en mi miseria, mire a mi alrededor, ciertamente había menos gente de la que esperaba, de los que estaban ahí distinguí a un profesor y de pie detrás de Alice se encontraba Emmett y a su lado los dos rubios que era amigos de Bella.

Note que Rosalie de la cual tengo recuerdos muy nítidos, por una ocasión no me mira como si quisiera apuñalarme. Miro detenidamente a Emmett el cual me regresa la mirada mientras emboza una sonrisa triste. Nada que ver con su habitual estado de ánimo.

Volví a concentrarme en Bella, y note que estaba mirando hacia la entrada de estacionamiento. Escucho el sonido del los neumáticos sobre el pavimento y el ruido que hace al detenerse.

Cerré los ojos y trate de no pensar en la peor parte de esto en lo ridículo que será que me lleven al hospital. Comencé a ver paramédicos que se mueven a mis costados y apartaron a Alice y a Bella de mi lado. Quería estirar la mano y decirle que no se aleje pero me detengo.

Me hacen preguntas, algunas la entiendo otras no tanto, pero respondo todas y cada una de ellas. Cuando menos los espero me encuentro dentro de la ambulancia y con un estúpido collarin en el cuello, el cual debo mencionar es de lo más incomodo y humillante.

El viaje en la ambulancia fue relativamente rápido y Alice había venido conmigo y Emmett había ido a casa a avisarle a nuestra madre. Trate de ordenar lo que había sucedido hoy: Los próximos días con la posible compañía de Bella, el intercambio con Anthony, el desmayo, el golpe y mi viaje al hospital. _La mejor manera de terminar la semana. _Quise reírme de mis propios pensamientos.

La llegada al hospital no estuvo tan mal, inmediatamente me llevaron con mi padre, le conté rápidamente la historia de lo sucedido, y después de unas radiografías a mi espalda y mi cabeza. Me da un par de analgésicos y una receta para reposo el resto del día.

– Nos vemos mas tarde – dijo mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello como hacia cuando era niño. Inmediatamente después de hacer eso salió de la sala de consultas donde me encontraba.

Me puse de pie lentamente por que a pesar de los analgésicos mi espalda aun dolía, no tenia idea de cómo había caído pero puedo decir con seguridad que a sido de las peores que he sufrido.

Al salir a la sala de espera, me vi atrapado en los brazos de mi madre

– ¿Cómo estas? Oh he estado tan preocupada – murmura mientras verifica que no tenga ningún hueso roto. Alzo la mirada por encima de la cabeza de mi madre y doy gracias al cielo no veo a nadie de la escuela. Examino atentamente la habitación y en un rincón junto a una ventana se encuentra Bella platicando con Alice y Emmett.

El verla hace que sonría aun después de la vergüenza que pase frente a ella. Me pregunto si comenzara a preguntar sobre lo que paso o simplemente lo dejara pasar.

– Estoy bien mamá – respondo cuando noto su mirada insistente.

– Bien es hora de irnos a casa –se gira y recorre con la mirada la estancia – Alice, Emmett– los llamó – hora de irnos – le aviso

Centre mi mirada en Bella y ella gira la cabeza al escuchar la voz de mi madre. Fue entonces cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, ella me sonreí y sentí mi corazón retumbar dentro de mi pecho.

Camino al lado de Alice hasta llegar a mi lado

– ¿Esta bien? –

– Si –

– Que bien – sonrió más ampliamente me has dado un susto de muerte –

– Lo siento – dije en un tono bajo

Baje la mirada y entonces su mano tomo la mía y la estrecho levemente

– No importa – dijo – no ha sido culpa tuya. Lo que importa es que estas bien –

Sin romper el contacto con su mano volví a levantar la mirada

– Si bueno, estoy un poco adolorido – me pase la mano libre por la parte de atrás de la cabeza pero por lo demás muy bien. Gracias por venir no tenias porque –

– Bien en ese caso no veremos mañana –dijo

–¿Mañana? – pregunte confuso

–Tenemos un proyecto que hacer – me recordó

– Puedo trabajar hoy si quieres –

– No tu descansa –ordeno – mañana trabajaremos, te llamo más tarde – comenzó a retirar su mano –

– ¿Te paso mi numero de teléfono? –pregunte

– Te han ganado, tu hermana me lo dio. Hasta luego Edward – se despidió

–Hasta luego Bella –

Hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y salió del hospital. Mire hacia un lado y mi madre y Alice me miraban con un sonrisa muy sospechosa

– ¿Qué? –pregunte

–Nada – dijo con una sonrisa Alice – mejor vámonos antes de que te pase otra cosa – rio

Al llegar a casa no tenia nada que hacer en realidad, así que solamente espere con la ansias la llamada que me había prometido Bella. Como a eso de la 7 escuche el tono de mi celular. Lo busque rápidamente y lo encontré bajo mi almohada.

– Hola –Salude

– Hola Edward – escuche la voz de Bella por el teléfono – ¿Estas mejor? – pregunto

–Si –"Mejor que ahora has llamado" pensé –mucho mejor –

– Que bien… bueno te parece que valla mañana como a las 10 –

– No hay problema –

– En ese caso nos vemos mañana – dijo

–Hasta mañana Bella –

La Llamada se termino y yo solo podía esperar con impaciencia el siguiente día

* * *

Hola Hola!

se que estaran pensando que capitulo tan corto yo tambien lo pienso

bueno espero que me tengan algo de paciencia y si se portan bien actualizare antes del fin de semana

Como siempre quiero agradecer sinceramente a todas la chicas que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus comentario, me encantan cada uno de ellos y son mi combustible para escribir: **_Salmita Cullen, jupy, kriss21, lizzy cullen, a dos chicas no regristradas que me parece no anotaron su nombre a menos que sea guest y dejaras dos comentarios bueno si estan o estas leyendo esto tambien es para ti, Angel-Moon17 y a Elizabeth Masen muchisimas Gracias a todas_**

**__**tambien gracias por sus favoritos a:**_NadizZhka2, ale-cullen4, martha cullen black, pauch 8, jesk, aguabellisima, tellu._ **Que no solo agregan esta historia a sus favoritos si no tambien algunas otras mias y a mis misma como escritora, muchisimas gracias a todas

por ultimo pero no menos importante quiero agradecer a yuli09 por su apoyo sus ideas muchisimas gracias chica y ten mando un abrazote

ahora una pregunta ¿les gustaria una Bella POV para el proximo cap?

creo que es todo por hoy asi que

nos leemos el proximo cap

atte

fany


	7. Diferencias

_**hola! hola!**_

_**Bien Espero que se encuentre muy bien donde quiera que esten.**_

_**como siempre quiero darles las gracias a todas aquellas personitas que se que van a leer esto las gracias por dejar sus comentario son grandiosos muchas gracias:**_ Vero. O CPMS, chaiina cullen, jupy, Kriss 21, Andysuperchula, jesk, Bellie-Bells Cullen, viivii alice, .Pxa. _**Muchísimas Gracias por sus comentarios.**_

_**También y no menos importantes a las que siguen la historia y se dejan ver con su favoritos:**_ Bianca S, NadizZhka, missbuhler, cullen masen, lo0bithahh, salserita15. _**muchísimas gracias**_

_**y si olvide a alguien, mil disculpas, pero el cap pasado me sorprendí al ver todos los correos en mi bandeja de entrada. uff los 45 reviews me tienen tan soprendida no pense que fue a lograrlo**_

_**también quería avisarles que hoy he subido el cap tal cual lo he terminado por que prometí actualizar antes de fin de semana y ayer tuve un pequeño percance al cerrar Word sin guardar los cambios en el documento, literalmente quería soltarme llorando, por que ya era muy tarde. bueno dejo hasta los problemas de mi vida y les dejo el cap el cual en los próximos días sera corregido como debidamente al igual que cap anteriores por que he notado que se me han ido unos cuando detalles a la hora de escribir y que a yuli también se le han pasado.**_

_**si les sorprende ver esto al principio, les diré una cosa, es un secreto pero quiero darle efecto al final del cap y si lo leen se darán cuenta de que hablo**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Diferencias**

**Bella POV**

El rítmico golpeteo en mi ventana me despertó, perezosamente mire hacia afuera y vi la lluvia golpear con fuerza el cristal.

Estire mi mano para tomar mi celular de la mesa se noche y después de unos intentos logre tomarlo, eran las 8:00am. No había olvidado ni por un segundo que hoy iría a casa de Edward pero aun era temprano así que me acurruqué entre las almohadas y mire la lluvia caer mientras rememoraba los recuerdos del día anterior.

_FlashBack_

_Mentalmente me golpee, estaba convirtiéndome en una acosadora profesional. Todo por culpa de mi compañero de laboratorio Edward._

_No sabía si eran cosas mías o de verdad había cosas detrás de todas las sonrisas y las miradas de Edward. Siento que hay algo más algo, que me estaba perdiendo y que no llegaba a comprender del todo._

_Si bien después del día de mi revelación, cuando acepte que me encontraba celosa de que a Edward le gustara Rosalie o cualquier otra chica. Había podido entablar una "amistad" con el aunque eso no fuera todo lo que yo quisiera._

_Cada día fue pasando y cada uno de ellos descubría algo que me sorprendía y me agradaba al mismo tiempo. El me parecía único, nadie que hubiese conocido en lo que llevaba de vida se le parecía en lo más mínimo. Si tenía que admitirlo, me gustaba mucho, más de lo que yo quisiera pero era algo que no podía controlar._

_Bien dicen que el corazón no se manda._

_Esta mañana se me había hecho eterna, en lo único que podía pensar era en Edward. No había nada mas en mi cabeza que el._

_Estaba en mi tercera clase del día, pero el libro con el que estamos trabajando lo conocía mejor que a mí misma. Así que tenía una hora completa era que no haría absolutamente nada que pensar en el dueño de unos esplendidos ojos verdes._

_Lo único que quería era que el tiempo pasara más rápido para así poder llegar a biología._

_Viaje la vista por el salón solamente me detuve a mirar el reloj que se encontraba justo encima de la puerta, tiempo no transcurría tan rápido como a mí me gustaría mire atreves de la ventana y a pesar de que el sol no brillaba, hacia un día muy bonito._

_Fije la vista en el árbol que estaba junto frente a la ventana, me llamo la atención que alguien estuviera ahí, pero el cabello cobrizo delataba su identidad, lo mire fijamente._

_Deje escapar un suspiro. "Edward". No sabía que había hecho conmigo pero esto nada propio de mí._

_Estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta que me llamaba el profesor hasta que Ángela que se sentaba detrás de mi me toco el hombro._

_Volví la mirada al profesor tenía una expresión molesta, sin saber que me había dicho o que me había preguntado._

–_Señorita Swan... ¿responderá la pregunta? – Me miro fijamente y supe que estaba al tanto de que no le había puesto atención – Señorita Swan… hágase un favor y ponga atención así tal vez la próxima vez podría contestar –_

_Me ruborice sin poder evitarlo y escuche unas risas muy mal disimuladas a mí alrededor. A pesar del regaño y los problemas que me podría causar si me volvía a distraer, seguí contemplándolo._

_El sonido del timbre me despertó de mi ensueño. Al llegar a la cafetería note que Rosalie y Jasper ya se encontraban en nuestra mesa habitual. Hice fila para comprar mi almuerzo, mientras espero que avance, mire hacia la mesa de los Cullen suponiendo que uno de los integrantes no se encontraba, lo cual pude comprobar rápidamente al solo ver a sus hermano._

_Cuando fue mi turno compre un jugo y algo de fruta, camine directamente a la mesa donde se encontraban Rosalie y Jasper. Solo para descubrir que estaban enfrascados en una de sus tantas peleas en las que nadie podía ganar y las que habitualmente yo terminaba. Pero hoy no fue así, solamente comí en silencio, escuchando frases aisladas de su conversación._

_Pocos minutos antes de que el almuerzo terminara me excuse, y fui en busca de Edward, camine por el lateral del edificio donde se encontraba el aula de literatura, al llegar al árbol, me detuve y contemple fijamente la imagen que tenia frente a mí._

_Edward estaba completamente dormido con la espalda recargada en el tronco del árbol, con la cabeza ladeada, y con unos audífonos en los oídos, era simplemente adorable, que no pude despertarlo, y seguí mirando atentamente grabando esa imagen de postal en mi mente._

_Cuando solo faltaban unos segundos para que el timbre sonara así que me acerque a donde estaba y lo primero que hice fue quitar los audífonos de sus oídos y tomar el teléfono de su mano. Mire la canción que se estaba reproduciendo en ese momento, "Claro de luna"._

_Cuando volví a alzar la mirada en su dirección note que estaba comenzando a despertar y me alegre por ello, al abrir sus ojos note la sorpresa en ellos y en un segundo lo vi alejar la cabeza para después escuchar el golpe que se dio contra el árbol_

– _Oh... lo siento. No quería despertarte pero la clase está por comenzar – dije_

– _¿Cómo me encontraste? –pregunto confundido_

– _Te vi desde la ventana de mi clase de literatura –señale la ventana del salón de literatura – vamos –le apresure. No quería que llegáramos tarde a clase_

_Con una expresión confundida lo vi llevarse una mano al oído. Me reí_

– _¿Buscabas esto? –pregunte mostrando el celular_

– _Si –_

– _Yo te los quite. Por eso despertaste– dije_

_En ese momento sonó la campana anunciado el almuerzo_

_Edward se puso de pie y yo le devolví su teléfono. Caminamos en silencio hacia clase al entrar note las miradas curiosas. Trate de ignorarlas lo mejor que pude. _

_El maestro entro justo detrás de nosotros y después de un corto saludo hizo el anuncio acerca de que no asistiría las siguientes tres clases, pero antes de que pudiera pensar cualquier cosa, aviso que tendríamos que hacer un proyecto en pareja, la cual sería correspondientemente tu compañero de mesa. Mire a mi lado lo más disimuladamente que pude y sonreí._

_Y como si el tiempo me estuviera jugando una mala pasada, ahora que estoy en su compañía, corre más rápido de lo que quisiera._

_Antes de salir le llame:_

–_Edward – él me miro interrogante – ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en el estacionamiento después de clases? –pregunte_

–_Claro– acepto rápidamente_

_Al cambiar de clase el tiempo volvió correr más lento de lo que quisiera, pero cuando el timbre que anunciaba el término de las clases sonó, salí casi corriendo al estacionamiento. Al llegar, camine directamente a su auto, pocos pasos separaba mi camioneta del volvo. Me apoye en la puerta del conductor del auto plateado y espere._

_Lo vi salir del edificio, lo identifique rápidamente. El sobresalía de entre los demás, al mirar en mi dirección noto mi presencia y vi que una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro._

–_Hola – salude una vez que estuvo a mi lado_

–_Hola Bella –_

– _¿Qué haremos? – pregunte, tenía muchas esperanzas en que este trabajo pudiera darme la oportunidad de sincerarme con el_

– _Te importaría ir a mi casa –_

– _No – dije y me sorprendí de lo rápida de mi respuesta – ¿Te importaría que fuera ahora? –_

– _Mientras más pronto mejor – dijo y sonrió_

_Lo mire fijamente con aquella sonrisa en el rostro y en cosa de segundos su expresión se lleno de dolor. Cerró los ojos y estiró su brazo, rápidamente le tome el brazo pero el peso me gano, caí de de rodillas a su lado y solamente fui consciente del sonido que hizo su cabeza al golpear contra el pavimento._

_Me embargo el pánico, no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, comencé a notar el revuelo a mi alrededor._

– _¡Edward! –el grito lleno de pánico rasgo al aire. Mire en esa dirección y vi a su hermana correr en su dirección._

_Comenzó a despertar, al abrir los ojos nos miramos fijamente y note que algo había cambiado dentro de él, lo que veo se asemeja a como lo conocí el primer día que lo vi, quiso incorporarse y lo detuve_

– _Edward tal vez deberías esperar – dije – han llamado al hospital, una ambulancia viene por ti –_

_Después de aquello y con la sensación tan horrible que me llenaba el cuerpo y que hacía que mi corazón latiera rápidamente, todo pareció ocurrir en un segundo_

_Cuando el tiempo volvió a correr como debería. Yo me encontraba saliendo de mi camioneta en el aparcamiento del hospital._

_Al entrar vi a los hermanos Cullen junto con una mujer de cabello castaño que tenía una expresión preocupada. Al verme la chica se acerco a mí._

– _Tú debes ser Bella – me dijo, asentí – mucho gusto soy Alice –_

– _Encantada Alice – dije y no pude evitar preguntar – ¿Qué ha pasado? –_

– _Bueno tal vez deberías preguntarle a Edward cuando puedas, tal vez el te explique –_

_Ella me presento a su hermano Emmett que era el mayor y a su madre Esme._

_Estuve platicando con ellos y le conté a Alice acerca del trabajo que haríamos para biología, ella me dio el número de célular de Edward y me dio instrucciones para llegar su casa._

_No pasaron muchos minutos cuando vimos a Edward caminar lentamente hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Yo solamente quería cerciorarme de que se encontraba bien, me acerque caminando hacia donde él estaba._

– _¿Está bien? – pregunte_

– _Si –_

– _Que bien – sonreí– me has dado un susto de muerte – le acuse_

– _Lo siento – su mirada bajo hacia el piso y me reprendí. No tenía que haber dicho eso_

– _No importa – dije tomando una de sus manos – no ha sido culpa tuya. Lo que importa es que estas bien – suave cosquilleo que nacía de la unión de nuestras manos me recorrió el cuerpo_

– _Si bueno, estoy un poco adolorido –dijo un poco más relajado– pero por lo demás muy bien. Gracias por venir no tenias porque –_

–_Lo sé– dije– en ese caso no veremos mañana –dijo_

– _¿Mañana? – pregunto_

–_Tenemos un proyecto que hacer –_

– _Puedo trabajar hoy si quieres –_

– _No tu descansa –ordene – mañana trabajaremos, te llamo más tarde – retire mi mano_

– _¿Te paso mi número de teléfono? –_

– _Te han ganado, tu hermana me lo dio. Hasta luego Edward – dije a modo de despedida_

–_Hasta luego Bella – se despidió_

Volví a mirar el reloj y había pasado más tiempo del que me gustaría. Rápidamente me levante y fui al baño tome una ducha en tiempo record. Al regresar a mi cuarto tome mi ropa un jeans y una camisa azul de manga larga además de mi chaqueta para protegerme de la lluvia que aun caía.

Baje a la cocina donde me encontré una nota de Charlie, se había ido a pescar y no volvería hasta después de la cena. Lo que me daba todo el día para mi, tome mi mochila y salí apresurada hacia la camioneta.

El viaje a casa de los Cullen fue relativamente rápido, al llegar contuve el aliento, la imponente casa de tres pisos me sorprendió. Nos espera encontrarme con algo así, ventanales de tamaño de paredes completas me daba una maravillosa vista del interior y vi a Edward salir de la casa con un gran paraguas hasta llegar a mi puerta y abrirla.

–Hola – saludo bajo el ruido del agua golpeando

– Hola Edward – salude y tome mis cosas para bajar rápidamente y caminar a su lado hasta la seguridad del techo de su casa

– Cuanta lluvia – comento cuando entramos

– Bueno estamos en Forks, tendrás que acostumbrarte –sonreí – ¿Cómo sigues? –pregunte

–Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar –

– ¿Dónde puedo poner esto? –digo alzando mi mochila

– Podemos trabajar en la sala si no te importa –

– No está bien –

Lo seguí atravesando la casa, que era igualmente hermosa por dentro que por fuera. Al llegar a la sala pude ver que la casa estaba completamente en silencio.

– ¿Y tu familia? – pregunte

– Mi madre y Alice salieron de compras y a Emmett le toco cargar las bolsas. Mi padre está en el trabajo –

–Ok –el me señalo un sofá bajo de color blanco para que me siente mientras acerca la mesa de centro. – y bien has pensado en algo? – pregunte

– Soy bueno dibujando –dijo – no sé si eso sirva de algo –

Algo me llamo la atención en él y lo mire detenidamente, parecía moverse de manera diferente, el tono de su voz era más bajo y suave, nada comparado con lo enérgico de su hablar de los días anteriores. "Fue por el accidente" me dije a mi misma

– Tal vez podríamos hacer un dibujo para apoyarnos con la presentación –

– Qué tal si trabajamos con el ciclo de kreps, yo ya lo he llevado en mi antigua escuela, pero parece que van un poco atrasados aquí – dijo con una ligera sonrisa asomando de sus labios

– Bueno es nuestro próximo tema, no creo que el maestro se moleste por adelantarnos un poco– dije

Hicimos una lista de los materiales que necesitaríamos para trabajar y después desapareció para ir a la habitación de su hermana Alice.

Comencé a meditar en lo que había pensado hace unos momentos, me daba la sensación de que era una persona completamente opuesta a la que había conocido en los días anteriores, la aura de seguridad que siempre lo rodeaba, había desaparecido y ahora parecía tímido, su ropa parecía distinta también o tal vez solamente se vistió diferente porque hoy es sábado.

Estaba completamente segura que ayer cuando abrió los ojos había algo diferente en ellos, como si viera en los ojos de otra persona.

Tan concentrada como estaba no me di cuenta de que había regresado hasta que dejo las cosas que había traído en la mesa.

– Comencemos –anuncio

Trabajamos tranquilamente por un par de horas hasta que su familia llego, y su madre anuncio que prepararía el almuerzo

– Tal vez es hora de que me valla, ya hemos trabajado suficiente – dije, avanzamos mucho así que no había necesidad de que me quedara, aunque yo lo quisiera.

– No – soltó la palabra precipitadamente – digo quédate a almorzar – pidió con un mirada anhelante

– Bien, me quedare – su sonrisa se amplio

Comenzamos a recoger en silencio, y entonces la palabras de su hermana me regresaron a la mente "_Deberías preguntarle a Edward cuando puedas, tal vez el te explique", _la curiosidad me gano. Mire alrededor y vi que estábamos solos.

– Edward –le llame – ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –

– Claro –

– ¿Qué sucedió ayer? – Pregunte – Eso es no es normal – añadí. Su expresión cambio completamente y la tristeza invadió sus ojos – no tienes porque decirme –murmure cuando vi el cambio en su expresión.

– No está bien – susurro

– Edward –dije su nombre en un suspiro. Acercándome a él. Me senté a su lado, mis rodillas tocaban las de él, y estábamos tan cerca que podía percibir su aroma. Lo mire fijamente y supe que era ahora o nunca – no sé si es un bueno momento, pero tengo que decirlo, ayer sentí como si mi corazón se detuviera cuando te vi desvanecerte frente a mí. ¿Sabes por qué me paso eso? –pregunte con una ligera sonrisa, el negó y la cálida mirada que me regalo me dio ánimos de seguir – porque me gustas, Edward, mucho – acaricie su mejilla y el cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto de mi mano.

– ¿Hablas enserio? –pregunto

– Nunca he hablado mas enserio – murmure

– En ese caso – abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente. Tomo mi mano que descansaba en su mejilla y le dio un pequeño apretón – si después de lo que te contare decides irte, está bien, pero quiero que escuches atentamente…


	8. Revelación

Hola!

uff! se que no tengo perdon de dios

Pero lo cierto es que no tengo excusa, ninguna solamente puedo decir que es algo que mas de alguna vez nos pasa y es que me gana la pereza

y no me daba ganas ni de prender la computadora y ahora cuando por fin lo iba terminar mi mamá me dijo, acompañame al banco y llegamos muy tarde.

y pues como siempre quiero darles las gracias sobre todo por tenerle paciencia a esta pobre autora, lo cierto es que es mas de lo que puedo pedir: **_Kriss 21, jupy, lo0britahh, LunaS Purple, _****_shivi1995, PatrymrCullen, _****_, viivii alice, satorichiva, salmitaCullen, _****_Douces Roses_**_mil gracias por tomarse su tiempo comentando y por tenerme paciencia_

igualmente quiero darles las gracias a las que me hacen saber que les gusta la historia con sus favoritos:**_Robward-robsten, gisse cullen Ivashkov, BkPattz, dulce sangre azul, TheLifesSeller, nesines._**

**Mil gracias a todas tambien quiero decirte yuli09 que me tomo por sorpresa tu preocupacion, pero igualmente gracias por todo tu apoyo.**

**espero que les guste y nos leemos el proximo lunes y si les ha gustado haganmelo saber con algunas palabras me agrada mucho saber su opinion**

**besos y abrazote**

**Fany**

* * *

Capitulo 8:Revelación

**Edward POV**

– Edward –dijo mi nombre como una caricia. Con movimientos lentos comenzó a acercarse a mi todo mi costado junto al suyo, sentí mi corazón retumbar dentro de mi pecho. Su mirada estaba fija en la mía. – no sé si es un bueno momento, pero tengo que decirlo, ayer sentí como si mi corazón se detuviera cuando te vi desvanecerte frente a mí. ¿Sabes porque me paso eso? –Pregunto con una sonrisa ligera en los labios, hipnotizado por sus ojos negué lentamente – porque me gustas, Edward, mucho –lentamente acaricio mi mejilla y cerré los ojos al sentir el contacto de su mano.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchan nunca, ni en mis más remotos sueños pensé en escuchar estas palabras salir de sus labios.

– ¿Hablas enserio? –pregunte

– Nunca he hablado mas enserio – murmuro suavemente

Lo siguiente que iba a decir bien podría condenarme o volverme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

– En ese caso – abrí los ojos y le mire con seriedad, tome su mano que descansaba en mi mejilla y la aprisione entre las mías

– Si después de lo que te contare decides irte, está bien, pero quiero que escuches atentamente – mire fijamente su expresión y lo único que podría hacer era imaginarme las reacciones que podía tener y cada una era peor que la anterior. Estaba dramatizando un poco porque Bella no me había dado razón para pensar eso. No sabía siquiera como empezar nunca había tenido que contar que era lo que me sucedía supongo que ir al grano es los mejor. Tome un largo respiro – Bella padezco de un trastorno disociativo de identidad también se conoce como trastorno de personalidad múltiple – note que no estaba tan perdida como llegue a pensar, en sus ojos se veía que su mente trabajaba al cien – ¿Haz notado cosas extrañas en mi? –pregunte

–Yo no diría extrañas, pero note algunas diferencias en ti de un día a otro –

– ¿Cómo qué? –pregunte

– Tu ropa, la forma en que hablas, hasta como caminas y tu mirada – respondió con una pequeña pausa en cada cosa que mencionaba para recordar cada uno de los momentos en los que noto aquello.

– Eso sucede porque no siempre soy la misma persona –

– Lo que sucedió el viernes… fue a causa de eso – dijo en un murmullo

– Si –inmediatamente después sentí sus brazos rodearme y estrecharme en un cálido abrazo, coloco su cabeza debajo de mi mentón y no pude hacer otra cosa que rodearla con mis brazos – he cambiado un par de veces esta semana –

– ¿Siempre es así? –pregunto suavemente

–Al principio era así, aunque no lo recuerdo mucho, estoy en tratamiento pero no es algo de lo que algún día me pueda curar, pero nunca es tan malo, la mayoría de las ocasiones sucede cuando estoy dormido. Además solamente somos dos en mucho más fácil así –

– ¿Dos? –pregunto confundida

– Solamente tengo una personalidad extra. Soy como una moneda, cuando la lanzas nunca sabes en cual cara va a caer, es lo mismo conmigo nunca se quien estará al día siguiente – recordé la analogía que mi padre había utilizado cuando era niño para explicarme que era lo que me sucedía, era la forma más fácil de explicarlo y la más acertada.

Ella se quedo en silencio con sus brazos aun rodeándome y cierta parte de mi ya estaba feliz, aunque tener un trastorno psicológico era algo que preferiría mil veces antes que otras enfermedades como cáncer, sida o alguna discapacidad. Aunque algunas personas no son tan abiertas a relacionarse conmigo, me sorprende que aun este siglo se sufra discriminación por padecer alguna enfermedad o discapacidad.

Los minutos me parecieron horas al tenerla entre mis brazos, su respiración era lenta, y la sensación de felicidad de llenaba el cuerpo por completo. Levante la vista por encima de su cabeza y vi a mi madre en el umbral de entrada de la sala con los brazos sobre el pecho, tenía una sonrisa asomándole los labios, pero note sus ojos iguales a los míos como se nublaban con lagrimas contenida. Leí en su mirara "_lo sabe ¿cierto?" _y asentí como respuesta.

Ella me regalo una mirada y una sonrisa en la que vi la esperanza que sentía y se alejando dándome privacidad.

Estaba a punto de romper el silencio cuando Bella se separo de mi mirándome fijamente con sus grandes ojos marrones.

– Edward – murmuro mi nombre – esto no cambia lo que siento por ti. Esto solo me hace ver que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé y que llevas todo esto con la frente en alto –

– ¿Enserio? – Pregunte aun si creerlo – no todas la personas lo toman tan bien –

– No importa Edward… a mí solo me importa esto –dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi pecho justo a la altura de mi corazón que en ese momento latía apresuradamente contestado silenciosamente a lo que ella me decía –dime Edward ¿qué te dice? –

Los pensé por un momento y no era por no saber la respuesta a aquello si no por la cantidad de sentimientos que tenia, era tanto para tan poco tiempo, que ni yo mismo me hubiera imaginado que tenía esa capacidad de querer.

– Que eres lo mejor que ha llegado a mi vida – dije. Ella dejo escapar el aire que retenía en los pulmones

– Me has quitado un peso de encima – dijo riendo ligeramente, volvió a rodearme con sus brazos y me estrecho fuertemente, sentí su peso sobre mi regazo el cual no me molesto en lo mas mínimo.

Su mejilla se encontraba justo al lado de la mía, sentía su respiración en mi oreja, lentamente corrió su rostro aun pegado al mío, hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron y no pude evitar mover la mía en un Beso Esquimal.

No podía creer que nuestro primer beso fuera de esta manera, escuche su carcajada y no pude evitar reírme también.

La carcajada comenzó a morir y una corriente eléctrica comenzó a recorrerme el cuerpo, parecía ir y venir entre nuestros cuerpos. Lentamente comenzamos a aproximarnos, ella cerró los ojos, yo quería hacerlo pero no pude. Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso lento y dulce.

Nos transmitimos en este beso todo aquello a lo que no podíamos poner palabras lentamente nos separamos y ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

–"_Díselo Edward" –_escuche la voz de Anthony en mi cabeza al cual milagrosamente y por fortuna se había mantenido callado durante toda la conversación –

– ¿Qué quieres? –dije en un susurro muy bajo

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Bella confundida levantados de su cómodo lugar en mi hombro

– Espera un momento –le dije con suavidad

–"_Sabes de lo que hablo" – _dijo

– ¿Qué fue eso? –me pregunto Bella

– Bien tuve un pequeña conversación con mi otro yo y me hace saber que no quiere que lo llames Edward –dije sonriendo abiertamente

– ¿Tiene nombre? –

–Sí, utiliza nuestro segundo nombre Anthony –

– Ok –

– Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas –

– Unas cuantas – murmuro

– ¿Cómo cuales? –

Ella estaba a punto de hablar cuando un ligero golpe nos distrajo, mire hacia la entrada y Alice nos miraba y parecía a punto de comenzar a saltar

– Mamá dice que es hora del almuerzo –lo dijo muy rápido como es su costumbre y después desapareció rumbo al comedor.

–Bien, creo que hay mucho tiempo para preguntas. Vamos a comer – le dije

Nos pusimos de pie, la tome de la mano y la guie hacia el comedor, al llegar ya todos estaba en sus lugares, mi madre estaba en una de las cabeceras de la mesa y corrí una silla para que Bella se sentara a mi lado, una vez que tome asiento la comida comenzó a ir y venir por la mesa mientras nos servíamos.

Una conversación casual comenzó, aunque el centro de esta principalmente fue Bella, mi madre se veía feliz al igual que la sonriente Alice y Emmett como siempre con sus bromas.

La comida paso rápidamente y sin que pudiera evitarlo me quede solo mientras Bella se fue con mi mamá a la cocina a pesar de las protestas de esta última.

Alice apareció a mi lado

– Así que… –

– ¿Qué? Alice–

– Ya sabes – dijo, y me dio un ligero empujón en el hombro mientras me da una mirada sugestiva

– No Alice, no se –

– Tú y ella – dijo, con una ancha sonrisa

–Puede ser – dije

– Me alegro por ti, ella es buena para ti – me dio una abrazo y después desapareció

En menos de un segundo aparecieron Bella y mi madre riendo alegremente desde la cocina. Tuve el impulso de correr hasta ella y preguntar desesperado de que estaban hablando por que lo más seguro era que yo fuera el tema de la conversación y no sabía que historias vergonzosas podría contar mi madre.

Ambas me miraron e intercambiaron unas últimas palabras y mi madre desapareció de nuevo en la cocina.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? –dijo Bella acercándose

– No tengo nada pensado – cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi coloque mis manos en su cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo. Ella deposito un beso muy ligero en mis labios.

– ¿Conoces La Push? –me pregunto

– La reserva, tenía planeado salir con Emmett hoy pero se cancelo –dije

–Te gustaría conocerla –me pregunto

–Claro –

– En ese caso vamos –

Me tomo de la mano y tiro de mí hacia fuera, salimos y era una suerte que la lluvia había terminado hacia un rato. Al salir un golpe de aroma de hierba y tierra húmeda que venía del bosque me lleno las fosas nasales, no había tenido la oportunidad ni el interés aun de acercarme al bosque.

Caminamos por el suelo mojado hacia su camioneta.

– No iremos en esto o ¿sí? – Dije al ver su camioneta del año de la prehistoria – podemos ir en mi auto – ofrecí

– Creo que no – dijo –tendrás que acostumbrarte, me encanta mi Chevy y no la cambiaría ni por el volvo mas plateado del mundo haciendo alusión a mi auto.

Me subí en el asiento del copiloto de la dudosa camioneta y Bella subió al asiento del conductor y el estruendo del encendido del auto me sorprendió, estaba acostumbrado al suave ronroneo del volvo.

Salió del camino que daba a mi casa y tomo la carretera principal de Forks, rumbo a la reserva. En el silencio de la cabina miles de pensamientos brotaron en mi mente. Mire a mi lado, a la hermosa castaña que conducía el auto y supe que no podía estar en otro lugar que no fuera a su lado.


	9. La Push

**Capitulo 9: La Push**

**Edward POV**

La camioneta seguía avanzado por el asfalto, mire por la ventanilla y bosque era lo único que nos rodeaba.

El silencio era cómodo, pocas veces me había sentido así al estar con alguien, sin la necesidad de llenar el espacio con palabras banales.

Poco a poco el paisaje comenzó a cambiar y algunas casas pequeñas de techo rojo comenzaron a aparecer cerca del camino, por la ventanilla el aire traía consigo un ligero aroma de agua salada.

Mire de nuevo a mi lado y ahí se encontraba Bella, su cabello se agitaba ligeramente con el viento. Todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado hoy.

–"_No lo crees, porque esto nunca iba a pasar" –_escuche la voz de Anthony dentro de mi cabeza

–Eso no es verdad –pensé –inevitablemente algún día sucedería, tarde o temprano –

–"_Mucho mas tarde que temprano" –_Pensé en las posibilidades que tenia ates de llegar a Forks y ciertamente eran muy pocas. –"_¿Cuándo le preguntaras?" –_

– ¿Preguntar qué? –pensé confundido

–"_preguntar si quiere ser tu novia" –_

No había pensado en ello, en realidad no había pensado en muchas cosas. Me invadió el pánico ¿Y si me rechazaba? Inmediatamente borre ese pensamiento si no me había rechazado antes no creo que lo haga ahora, además había dicho que le gustaba y que se preocupaba por mí, eso me daba un poco de ventaja y no me podía dar el lujo de desaprovecharla.

–¡Edward! –un ligero empujón en mi hombro me saco de mis pensamientos y me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Enfoque la vista y vi que ya habíamos aparcado, sentí un ligero calor subir por mi rostro, no tenía ni idea de que habíamos llegado y lo más probable es que fuera ya hace varios minutos

– Lo siento – murmure

– No te preocupes – dejo escapar una pequeña risa – supongo que es algo a lo que tendré que acostumbrarme – sonreí. No podía pedir más.

Bajo del auto y yo la imite, camine hasta estar a su lado y tome su mano. Ella me miro y sonrió ampliamente, ese simple gesto hizo que mi corazón latiera fuertemente en mi pecho.

Caminamos sin prisas uno al lado del otro. Examine el paisaje y era todo lo contrario a mi estereotipo de una playa, en el cual eran imprescindibles, las palmeras, el cielo azul y el sol brillando en todo su esplendor. Aquí era lo opuesto a eso, pero ese hecho no le quitaba belleza al paisaje. El bosque colindando con el mar, las grandes nubes que ocultaban el sol y los altos acantilados que probablemente serian una fea caída hacia el mar. Lo mejor de todo, la brisa impregnada del característico aroma costero.

Caminamos un buen tramo hasta, a un tronco grande, completamente blanco por la sal. Bella se sentó en el y yo la imite.

–Supongo que tienes unas cuantas preguntas – dije rompiendo la burbuja de silencio que había alrededor de nosotros.

– Unas cuantas – ella me miro directamente

– Responderé a todo lo que pueda – su mano hizo presión en la mía. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que tenía que hablar sobre esto y esta era la primera vez en que me sentía seguro y en confianza de hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué…? –el murmullo de su voz no termino la pregunta pero yo sabía que era lo que quería decir

– ¿Por qué lo padezco? –complete su pregunta. Ella asintió mientras yo pensaba la respuesta – No lo sé –deje escapar un suspiro – no recuerdo mucho de mi niñez, pero por lo que se, todo fue relativamente normal, mi medico piensa que cuando niño podía separarme fácilmente de mis recuerdos y de mis pensamiento tal vez fue eso lo que origino la segunda identidad pero, no lo sé –

– ¿no recuerdas tu niñez? –en el tono de su voz pude percibir un tono de pesar al expresar la pregunta

– Es normal que padezca lagunas mentales –respondí – aun de vez en cuando no recuerdo algunas cosas que hace Anthony. Mi memoria mejoro como a los doce, antes de eso no recuerdo mucho – eso era de las peores cosas de esto.

– ¿no tienes más preguntas? –

– Si – contesto – pero en este momento no tengo ninguna en mente… tal vez después –

Guardamos silencio unos minutos, vi algunas personas caminar por la playa y unos cuantos más dentro del mar. Bella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo rodee los suyos con mi brazo. Se sentía tan bien estar solamente así, podría congelar el momento y estar así por siempre. Aunque por desgracia el tiempo corría y más rápido de lo que a me gustaría.

No estoy seguro del tiempo que pasamos silencio, pero de un momento a otro comenzamos a hablar de cualquier cosa, desde libros, películas y música hasta la escuela, nuestros padres y la historia completa de su chevy.

Habían pasado ya un par de horas lo sabía porque el cielo se oscurecía lentamente. Fue cuando un grupo de chicos llamaron mi atención, su piel morena y cabello largo los hacía muy llamativos. Varios de ellos charlaban animadamente y el resto solamente escuchaba o estaban mirando alrededor. Conté a 6 desde donde estaba, uno de ellos de cabello largo, parecía más joven que yo, nos miro, vi reconocimiento en su mirada y rápidamente camino en nuestra dirección.

Tense mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella, yo vi en aquel muchacho la mirada que le dirigia a Bella.

–Bella – su voz rompió el silencio cuando la llamo

Bella levanto la mirada y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro

–Jacob! –Se levanto de un salto, termino de cerrar la distancia con el chico y lo abrazo con fuerza –Jake –bufe al escucharla, hasta tenia sobrenombre – me alegra verte. –

El la abrazo con fuerza y me miro al rostro y leí la expresión de su rostro, sabía muy bien que era lo que quería decirme.

– Bella – dijo su nombre con suavidad, separándose de ella – ¿Por qué no has venido a visitarme? –pregunto

– He estado un poco ocupada –respondió

Mire la escena sin creer, todo parecía estar escurriéndoseme de entre los dedos, me sentía un intruso, alguien que había llegado a interrumpir algún reencuentro.

Baje la mirada, me sentía incomodo y quería irme, aunque sabía muy bien que no podía hacerlo porque no había venido en mi auto. Me desconecte de todo, no escuchaba ni veía nada, fue entonces cuando comencé a sentir el pulso en las sienes, el latido de mi corazón cada vez era más rápido, cerré los ojos y sentía mi respiración agitarse.

Por unos segundos todo se volvió oscuridad.

**Anthony POV**

Al abrir los ojos estaba completamente consiente donde me encontraba y sabia quien me acompañaba y también quien era la tercera persona presente aquel muchacho moreno de cabello largo llamado Jacob.

Pude enfocar la vista cuando el insistente latido en mis sienes desapareció. Note que Bella aun seguía charlando con Jacob. Mi pequeño ataque paso completamente desapercibido.

Me puse de pie y camine hasta ellos, hice lo mejor que pude para hacerme notar. Ambos voltearon a verme con expresiones contrarias en el rostro mientras Bella me miraba con un sonrisa, Jacob lo hacía con el seño fruncido.

– ¿No vas a presentarme Bella? – dije. Mire directamente a los ojos de chico y sabia que él no quería saber nada de mí. Sinceramente el sentimiento es mutuo.

– Claro – entrelazo su brazo con el mío y ese pequeño gesto hizo subir mi ego hasta las nubes – Edward – contuve el impulso de fruncir el seño al escuchar el nombre – el es Jacob un amigo de la familia, vive aquí en la reserva lo conozco desde que era niña. Jacob él es Edward… –la tome por la cintura y la acerque a mí.

– Soy su novio – no pude evitar el ligero tono arrogante en mi voz, solamente esperaba que Bella no me dejara en evidencia podía soportar muchas cosas pero no su rechazo. Ella había conseguido cautivarme en muchas maneras y de una forma que no pensé fuera posible.

– ¿Novio? – Dijo de forma interrogante – no sabía que tuvieses novio –

– Si bueno, no llevamos mucho – mire a Bella maravillado, silenciosamente me había dicho que si. Quería hacer la danza de la victoria pero sabía que no era el momento.

–Mucho gusto Jacob – extendí mi mano y el correspondió aunque el apretó fue más fuerte de lo necesario.

– Igualmente – dijo

Escuchamos voces y todos volteamos en esa dirección eran los chicos que acompañaban a Jacob.

– Creo que te llaman – dijo Bella

– Sí, nos vemos Bella, algún día deberías pasar a visitarme – en su expresión quedaba implícito que la invitación no se extendía a mí.

–Hasta luego Jake, saluda a tu padre de mi parte – se despidió Bella

–lo hare – fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y reunirse con sus compañeros.

– ¿Qué has hecho? – su tono acusador era más que obvio

– Te diría que lo siento, pero no es así –sin soltarla de la cintura la gire para quedar frente a frente y la acerque todo lo posible a mí. Ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello – no hay decir mentiras –acerque mi rostro al suyo lentamente sentía su respiración en mi rostro, me sentí irresistiblemente atraído como un insecto lo está a la luz.

La bese, sin contemplaciones. Dejandole saber con ese beso todo lo que yo sentía, yo Anthony. El mejor beso de mi vida y por mucho. Al comenzar a quedarnos sin aire nos separamos

– ¿te molestaría llamarme Anthony? – dije después de un par de respiros

–por dios ¿Cuándo sucedió? –pregunto totalmente sorprendida

– hace un par de minutos, fue algo extraño nunca había sucedido tan rápido –

–Me acostumbrare –murmuro acariciando mi mejilla

–Gracias –dije después de un momento de contemplarla

– ¿Por qué? –

– Por no rechazarme –dije

– sabes que no lo haría –

–debí haberlo hecho mejor – me reprendí a mi mismo – tendré que mejorarlo – desvié un poco la mirada hacia el mar, el cielo había tomado los colore morados y rosáceos característicos del atardecer, volví a centrarme en Bella y no podía verse más hermosa que con la suave luz que quedaba iluminándole y el sonrojo que coloreaba sus mejilla a causa del beso además de sus brillantes ojos chocolates. – Bella ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia? –

Ella me miro respondiéndome antes de siquiera hablarme sonrió ampliamente

– Si Edward y Anthony me encantaría ser su novia –

* * *

Hola!

¿Que tal estan? Espero que muy bien

bueno aqui las traigo este nuevo cap, espero que les gustara y siento un poco los dos dias de tardanza

como siempre me gustaria dar las gracias a quienes se dan un tiempecito de dejar sus cometarios y alerta o favoritos mil gracias: **_Jupy, viivii alic__e, ivelita cullen, Douces Roses, stefanyDj, tafranzavi, satorichiva, TheLifesSeller,__ Pingunilla._**

Mil gracias a todas por sus comentario cada uno de ellos me hace muy feliz

y a Yuli tambien mil gracias por tu apoyo

quisiera dar un pequeño aviso muy pronto en menos de 2 semanas volvere a asistir a la escuela acabo de terminar la preparatoria y ahora sere toda una universitaria (soy feliz por ello) lo malo es que para ir al escuela tengo que mudarme de cuidad y son aproximadamente 6 horas de viaje en auto, lo malo es que me ire yo sola, y aunque es algo que me emociona y me asusta al mismo tiempo. estere muy ocupada las proximas semanas tengo que terminar papeleos, buscar donde me quedare, hacer maletas e instalarme en el que sera mi nuevo hogar por 4 años y no estoy muy segura sobre hasta cuando tendre internet asi que solo quisiera que tengan paciencia conmigo, ya que no creo poder actualizar por lo que resta del mes de Agosto. Tratare de encontrar tiempo para escribir y actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda.

despues de mi gran discurso, solamente me gustaria pedir su apoyo en esto y que no se molesten por que no avanzo la historia como deberia

me despido esperando saber su comentario sobre este cap que enserio espero les gustaria

esto no es un Adios es un Hasta Pronto

nos leemos en un par de semanas

atte

fany


	10. nota

Hola! Por ahí

Siento mucho si se han emocionado al ver la alerta pero la verdad solo quiero dar señales de vida

Me ha llegado un mensaje sobre si continuare la historia y si lo quiero hacer pero como recordaran les comente que inicie la universidad y me cambie de cuidad y pz el cambio salió peor de lo que esperaba y tuve que cambiarme de donde comencé a vivir y todavía estoy con eso, y la verdad no he tenido tiempo ni animo de escribir.

Así que si tienen un poco de paciencia espero que para vacaciones de navidad actualice

Grancias por su paciencia y espero que continúen aquí conmigo a pesar de todo

Muchos abrazos hasta donde quieran que estén

Gracias por todo

Y espero actualizar pronto

Atte

fany


End file.
